Die Today Live Tomorrow
by LeochickX
Summary: Elisa Maza finds the will to live for tomorrow in a new life and will hold on to it even if it kills her. :The clan and Elsia are just meeting in this fic. Has nothing to deal with James Bond!
1. The Sky Is Falling

Die Today, Live Tomorrow.

Chp1  
  


The Sky Is Falling 

______________________________________________________________________________  
DIS: I don't own em!  


Alright. This is my first Gargoyles fic. I would watch Disney's Gargoyles and other cartoons faithfully. I move over seas before the second season. When I got back they had taken off air. THEN, years later, we get Toon Disney and WOW , I see a commercial saying 11 o'clock, blah blah. It was sooooooooooo happy, RIGHT! Then I have to move BACK over seas. I get here and Disney broadcast to Saudi Arabia (this is VERY odd being that I lived here a total of 5 years and I KNOW the probability of getting what you want) And the second day I get here I flip to our new channels and BOOM, Goliath's growling his way to life and speaking about 3000 years ago. I screamed and stayed glued to the tv. BONUS! I caught X-men from the very start on Fox Kids( think of all the old cartoons they use to have ya know, Bobby's World, Eak the Cat, AND they got REN AND STIMPY! SO I'm a happy child at heart.) I had to tell someone my good fortune so pretend that you care.  
  


N-E-WAY, Elisa and the clan are just meeting in this fic.  
  


FIC PIMP COMES OUT: Got read, Made Of Steel my Batman Beyond fic.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Welcome to the Big Apple. Home of all races, color, and creed. The city for the young Bohemians. Actors, singer, writers, and anyone seeking to make it big. I wont bore you with all the details that I'm sure your familiar with. I'll send you a post card but for now let me introduce you to one of life's mistakes.  
  


"It was a monster, it had huge wings and glowing red eyes." Stan "sticky finger" McCane ranted. His hand bent back, cuffed. He has just violated his parole by breaking into the car that now sits totally trashed. The street was blocked off with flares, headlights from Elisa's and Matt's cars lite their way.  
  


Detective Maza and Detective Bluestone of Manhattan's 23th precinct, followed through the crime scene as they usually would. Matt lead the crook to the police car. Stan's partner lay on the sidewalk hog tide after trying to get away.  
  


" Was this before you used these?." Elisa asked sarcastically finding a dirty used needle in the front seat and sliding it in a evidence bag. Stan's little helper lifted his head from the pavement.  
  


" Honest, we hit it with or car." He pleaded. Matt walked over to him and hosted up and tossed him in the back with his friend.  
  


Elisa walked around to the front of the car and peered under. " So where is it than."   
  


The two man looked at each other and then up at the sky. Matt and Elisa hesitated but looked up. The pitch black sky was all to greet them. Elisa was beginning to get annoyed. She walked back to the car and looked in at the druggies. "Where's the bag?" She asked. Stan looked over at her, he had began to sweat and his eyes were as large as her head lights.  
  


" It stole the jewels and flew away."  
  


This is why I should retire early. She thought standing up and walking over to her car. Down the street a few police cars came forward.  
  


" Back up here, I'm going back to the station." She announced getting in and turning on the engine. Matt waved and started filling in the new cops on the scene."  
  


Back at the station.  
  


Elisa pulled the files from the bottom desk drawer. She put the copy of McCane's statement in. She tucked them under her arm. Then, walked over to the refreshment table, poured herself a cup of coffee, one cream two sugars.   
  


"Kam. I'll be in IR 2 for awhile."  
  


Kam nodded. " Hey, Elisa."   
  


She stopped, walked over to his desk. He handed her a pen and paper. " I'm going over to my parents restaurant, I'm taking orders."  
  


Elisa set her coffee down and started to write. " What's that rice I had last time with the beef and broccoli?"  
  


Kam said the name, but in Chinese. Elisa looked up; not amused. Kam laughed and grabbed the paper to write it for her.   
  


Elisa shut the door of Interrogation Room 2. She spread the file's content out on the table.  
  


Five different statements all saying the same thing. Two of them didn't even speak the same language, the other three were upper class big shots, all screaming about gargoyles coming to life, with white glowing eyes and leather loin cloths, and... " They 're all somking the same thing." She mumbled.  
  


The door busted open. Kam tossed her a radio, " McCane jacked a squad car."  
  


" Shit." Elisa sighed. She pushed the papers together and ran out.   
  


"Where is he?" She asked dumping them on her desk, putting her holster and jacket on.  
  


"He's going towards Xanato's......"Kam shut is mouth fast. Elisa's movements slowed. This was usually the part when she would give an empty death threat at mentioning that name within earshot and walk off. Kam went to apologize, but she cut him off.   
  


"Xanato's home base?" She finished his sentence. Kam nodded, glad to see a sign of the old Detective Maza coming back from the last years incident.  
  


He handed her the two way radio as she ran out of the sation.  
  


She pulled her car key out her pocket, put the mic to her ear. " Bluestone, give me your 20." She unlocked the door, got in and started the car.  
  


The radio clicked, Matt came back.. "He's coming up right behind you."  
  


Elisa's puzzled look was whipped from her face when she turned around and the run away felon flew past her, honking the horn to get the people out of the street. Elisa cringed as a civilian just barley jumped away from the bummer of the stolen police car.   
  


" Elisa, we're 2 mintues behind him." Elisa punched the gas. She took off after him. They sped through the city streets. She pushed 90mph to keep up with him.   
  


" Bluestone, there's nowhere for him to turn off, go to Xan Tec. HB. Cut him off."  
  


" Copy that."  
  


Stan looked in his review mirror. That cop chick was still there. He should have gone to the riverbank, or Time Square. Anywhere but past the cop sation.   
  


"STUPID STUPID STUPID.." He yelled banging his head on the stirring wheel. His head jerked up. There were flashing lights everywhere. He slammed on the breaks, burning a rubber trail down the street. Elisa slowed down and snatched the car left using it as a barrier incase he tried to back out.   
  


After the squealing tires stopped and the smoke cleared. Stan sat, his eyes so wide it looked like they could just pop out. Elisa got out the car, Pulled her gun. The other cops stood aimed at the car standing behind their car doors. Bluestone inched forward as well.   
  


" Cut the engine. " He yelled. Stan didn't move.  
  


Elisa inched up to the rare of the car, she slowly walked past the back door until she could see into the driver side window. Matt stood about a foot from the bumper pointing at the clear shot he had of Stan. Elisa tapped the window. " Hey, Stan do as he said."  
  


"NO!" Stan yelled.  
  


" Why not?" Matt yell back.   
  


"Cause she's going to beat me up, and then you'll write up and report about how I resisted arrest." He whined pointing back at Elisa. Matt relaxed his stand, choked back a laugh.  
  


Elisa sighed, lowered her gun. " Stan if you do as he says, I won't hurt you."  
  


"Yes you will, and I'll be to high to remember it tomorrow."  
  


Elisa walked out about a foot from the car window. " Stan, If you make me get you out this car, I WILL hurt you. Now unlock the door and get out."  
  


Stan put his head down. He reached over and turned the engine off. Matt waved for the other cops to put away their guns. Stan unlocked the door, peaked out to Elisa. She put her gun away and back off a bit so he could get out. Stan slowly got out the car, shut the door, put his hands on his head and turned around, still looking back at Elisa.   
  


Matt pulled his handcuffs out. Elisa flow forward. Stan jumped back and pulled Matt in front of him. " But you said you wouldn't hurt me."  
  


"I lied." Elisa growled as Matt pushed her back, laughing. Elisa took a deep breathe and backed off.

The other cops had started to pull off, some laughing at Stan, other laughing at Maza, Some stayed to push away bystanders.  
  


A woman screamed from behind them. Matt and Elisa looked back to her, then up to where she was looking. Elisa's mouth dropped open, the biggest rock she had ever seen was coming down right on top of them. Matt pushed Stan back. Elisa ran forward, just missing the rock as it hit the ground. The sky began the rain rocks and cement around them. Another large one fall less then a foot behind her feet. She fall forward crawled over to jumbled mess of a police car for defense.   
  


People ran all around her dodging the attacks. She put her arm up for protection from the smaller rocks. She looked up into the clouds. They flashed like lightening. There was a loud explosion above Matt's head. From the shadows of the sky, larger pieces descended to the ground.  
  


" Elisa get out of the way!" He yelled.  
  


Elisa heard Matt's yell to her. She looked over the car to him, then up. She jumped over, slide across the hood of the car and ran like hell. The bolder crashed a top the car, and all around. Matt grabbed Elisa's arm yanked her out of harms way. The clung to the side of a building.  
  


Just as sudden as all of it begun it stopped. No more sounds of crashing rocks, or screams, just dust. They pulled their coats over their mouths and nose, couching for air. Matt ran over to help some people up. Elisa slowly walked through the smoke, around the mess looking for victims. She keep up to the flatten car she thought would shield her from the big mass that now lay on top. 

She blinked away dirt from her eyes, she thought she saw something. Her hand came up and scrapped across the side of the metal support column that protruded the side. Four, long narrow trenches were dug out.   
  


"It's solid steel." She whispered in disbelieve. From above, she heard the sound of the air wisping. A light breeze cut across the smoke. " Hello?" She called. She could have sworn someone ran pass her. From within the smoke a small beeping noise started. Elisa twirled around in confusion of where it was coming from, but just as it began it stopped.   
  


"Elisa, I need your help over here. " Matt called out. Elisa looked into the dust fog skeptically, than turned to go help her partner. 

______________________________________________________________________________

A small webbed wing creature glide through the smoke. He landed on the ground in a swoop. He stood up, looked around the disaster area for any injured humans.   
  


"Hello?" Someone yelled. He looked to his left. A woman slowly walked towards him. He sunk low to the ground, backed out of her way. She stepped right in front of him. All he could make out was that her hair was black and her cloths were a little torn, but she seemed to be unharmed. When she hesitated, he thought she would look down and see him. He grit his teeth and waited for her scream. She turned walked off to another voice. The little gargoyle stood up and ran throw the dust cloud into the nearest alleyway. He laddered his way up the side of the building, digging his claws into the bricks until he reached the top. He turned, waited for a up draft, and let go. He spread his wings out, catching the air under his wings. He rode the current up to the roof of his new home. His gargoyle brothers walked over to him eagerly waiting his report. The oldest gargoyle called Goliath, their leader, to where the others gathered. The little one waited for him to step over before speaking.  
  


"The smoke made it hard to see but no one was hurt."  
  


The leader of the pack stepped forward, his lavender brow set hard. "Are you sure?" His tone was hard. The little one understood that his anger wasn't directed towards them.   
  


"Yes."  
  


"Were you seen?" He asked.  
  


The little one shook his head no. Goliath walked over to ledge. The nosie from below ringing in his ears. He turned to the others. " We will find a new place to sleep today."

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Elisa flicked her loft apartment lights on. She fall against the door with a sigh and kicked a bucket full of paint out her way. The silence of the room reminding her she was in her own little heaven. She slurred around the room dropping an arm full of files and her jacket off until she reached the kitchen. She put the kettle on, walked over to her open wall of windows. Since she couldn't smell the drying paint anymore she begin to pull them close. Her new home needed a major make over, all she had to do was put another coat of paint and she would be done. She started making kissing sounds out in the air. A fluffy gray cat ran in the room, onto the couch. " There you are."   
  


The cat licked at his paws before answering. Elisa walked over sat down, picked him up, rubbed the back of his ears. " Cagney, go run me some bath water and I'll feed you." She waited a second. Cagney got down, and went over to food bowl. She nodded her understanding, 

"Alright, How about I run my own bath and feed you anyway."  
  


After doing both, she slipped into to her hot bubble bath. Her aching arms reminded her that she left work but work hadn't left her.  
  


****Hum! Thank you for reading. I hope you like this one. Plz Review****


	2. The Enemy Of My Enmy, Is my Friend

Die today, Live Tomorrow

Chp 2

  
  


In The Heat Of Battle.

______________________________________________________________________________

UMKAY, I don't think I got the emotion cross so I'll give you this.

  
  


THE LOOK: (you'll read about it later on) what I was going for was, They don't know each other but they are on the same level. Something like that. 

  
  


ENJOY!

______________________________________________________________________________

"Xanatos!"

  
  


David Xanatos; New York's tall, dark, hansom, and richest man on the east coast, turned to see Detective Maza and Bluestone standing at the front desk of his building. He gave the clip board in his hand to Owen; his assistant. Owen's cat like eyes cut between the three. David flashed his sly smile, extended a hand to Bluestone.

  
  


"Detective Bluestone. Nice to see you again." David greeted and nodding Owen to leave.

  
  


Playing the game of Civil Conversation, Matt gave a slight smile. " Xanatos." He greeted as he shock his hand. David begin to greet Elisa, who walked right by him to follow Owen into the service elevator.

  
  


" Likewise, Detective Maza, I'm sure." David snorted. Elisa stepped in beside Owen and turned around to face the two.

  
  


"20 minutes." She informed Matt. She didn't even look at him. The elevator door slide closed.

  
  


David leaded Matt around a maze of construction works and ringing phones to his small first level office. Once inside, Matt took a seat in front of the dark rosewood deck. David sipped from his hot morning coffee.

  
  


"Would like some?" He offered.

  
  


" Oh, No thank you, My I.V. is waiting back at the precinct." He joked and pointed outside. 

"Your clean up crews work fast."

  
  


David reclined into the soft leather chair and clasped his hands together. "That's what I pay them for." He answered. "Detective I understand completely why you are here. Last night the balcony of my building simply collapsed under the weight of the sculptured gargoyles I had installed yesterday afternoon. I take full responsibility of any damage done." He explained without a blink in his eye.

  
  


Matt let the explanation sink in. In past dealings with the billionaire he found that David was always prepared for anything. It was easy to bury any problem under all the money he had. He decided that his partner would get more out of the check up without Xanatos around to be under her skin.

  
  


"I think I'll have that cup of coffee."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Detecize Maza." Owen addressed her as she walked in beside him. He leaded forward pushed the floor number. The Detective gave him a nod, said something to her partner before the doors closed them in.

  
  
  
  


Owen stared straight ahead as the elevator ascended the building. Elisa pulled her hands from her pockets. "Thank you for the card you sent my parents." Elisa said evenly. 

  
  


Owen's eyes cut left briefly to where she was standing. "Your welcome." He answered.

  
  


The door opened , letting them off in the top level castle, Xanatos called home. Elisa followed Owen through the hall way, up cobble stone stairs to the roof balcony. Construction crews would reminded you of ants in a colony, busy with equipment and cement.

  
  


"Watch your step there, Detective." Owen warned. Elisa looked down, the ground had a large chunk "bite" out of it. Elisa turned and looked up to the crane lowering down what looked like a smaller extension parapet. 

  
  


" What happened here last night?" Elisa yelled over the machine noise. Owen signed off something on the clipboard and handed it to a worker. He then directed her to follow him around the site to more quitter spot.

  
  


" Due to rather faulty construction. The building could not support the weight of Mr. Xanatos's newest purchase."

  
  


"Which would be?" Elisa asked. Owen pointed to the six wood crates behind him. Elisa walked past him and tired to peered in between the wood.

  
  


" Open it." Elisa instructed. Owen signaled the works standing by to do just that. They pried the nails and staples way from itself. The wooden side fall to the ground, hay rolled away exposing a small cool gray stone, webbed winged gargoyle statue with large cat like eyes, a fierce expression and detailed with a loin cloth belted around his waist. Elisa bent down eye level, pulled lose straw from inside it's mouth. It's eyes, made her fight the urge to smile, a natural curiosity coming from it tickled the back of her mind.

  
  


"Where did you get it?" She asked, gently touching the arm.

  
  


"They were flown in last week from Scotland. They are written in this castles history as protectors. When Mr. Xanatos acquired the castle, the underground corridors had not yet been uncovered. The six of them had been buried." A worker walked up to Owen and relayed a message. 

  
  


She went to step closer but something crunched under her boot. She pushed the hay around to uncover a watch. Black band, green face and looked as if could do everything imaginable from all the buttons around it.

  
  


"Detective, Please stand aside." Owen said, straddling her. Elisa quickly backed up and slipped the watch into her jacket pocket.

  
  


The larger of the cartes were being lowered down, two men steadied it until it hit the ground.

  
  


" This one will be placed on top once construction is finished." Owen informed

  
  


The crate was opened, hay removed. They pulled the gargoyle from inside. Elisa slowly approached the rock mammoth of a statue. It stood a good five inches taller than her, massive shoulder span, his arms of swollen muscle slightly reaching out, his wings capped. Elisa circled it. She stepped over it's curved tail, looked at how the hair lay to it's back, the details in the flex of the wing was extraordinary. The crate it came from was labeled.

  
  


"Goliath?" she read, than turned to Owen. 

  
  


"It is read he is the leader of this, clan." She heard Owen explain.

  
  


Elisa now stood staring at his facial features. His regal gaze, covered what was underneath all the stone. Elisa's fingers ran down the bridge of it's nose. " Aren't you just aptly named," She said under her breathe. She backed up to let them do their jobs and walked up to Owen. " Xanatos should be glad no one was hurt."

  
  


"As we all are."

  
  


Elisa looked around and sighed. " You know as well as I do this might as well never had happened and since on one else seems to care, just tell him to watch his step." She turned an walk away. 

  
  


Owen only blinked at her comment. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


New York traffic was no surprise. Elisa sat in the driver's seat of her car, one arm resting in the open window, her hand running through her hair, the other on the bottom of the steering wheel.

Matt, in a similar position, looked over his her than back out to traffic.

  
  


"Matt, you look over here like that one more time, you'll be walking back to work."

  
  


Matt set up, "You want to say something, why don't you just say it."

  
  


Elisa shock her head in a annoyed way, reached down and turned on the radio. Matt reached forward and turned it off.

  
  


Elisa turned off the car. " I don't have anything to say about him, what's your problem?" She yelled, got out the car and slammed the door.

  
  


Matt did the same, came around the car to her. Elisa sat back on the car, arms crossed.

"You haven't said anything about Xanatos in almost a year."

  
  
  
  


Elisa kept her eyes on the curb. She didn't say anything for awhile, then looked over to him.

"I'm touched by the concern, Matt really I am," she said harshly. "But I don't need a God-damned shrink." She said. Matt turned away.

  
  


"I'll walk anyway." he said leaving her out there.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Owen walked into the office, but didn't sit. Xanatos laced his finger together under his chin.

  
  


" Well?" He asked with an amused smile. 

  
  


Owen pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and his wire framed glasses from his nose and cleaned them.

"Everything will be in place by tonight." He said replacing his glasses.

______________________________________________________________________________

Elisa came out of her captain office with a few reports in hand. She walked to her desk tossed them down and kept going. Matt; sitting at his deck which was directlly infront of hers, simply glanced at her walking away. He figured he'd let her break the silences when she was ready.

  
  


Elisa in the computer lab waiting for the print to spit out all her information. Thrity minutes later she walked up to her desk, grabbed what she needed pulled her bomber own left. 

  
  


"See you later." Matt heard her say.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Once near her car. Elisa started to open the car door. The same beeping sound that she heard last night began. Elisa dropped everything inher arms and turned around. She was the only one as far as she could see. She looked under the car and on the other side until she realized it was coming from her. She padded herself down until she felt the bulge in her pocket, pulled it out to see the watch she took earlier was lite up. She pressed some buttons until it stopped. It read 6:30. 

  
  


She tossed everything into the passenger side and shut the door. 6:30. Yesterday at 6:35 she almost gotten flatten outside Xanatos's building. Something inside told her to go back to Xan Tech, and now. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Five cobble stoned walls. Vase opened space. Owen stood in front of six large cages.

  
  


On head of the smallest gargoyle statue a crack formed, it splintered the stone surface of the entire thing, then shattered to the ground as did the other five. Revealing yellowish golden skin, no hair and big oval cat like eyes, . The building shook from the awaking creatures base toned roaring.

  
  
  
  


The first, an elder dark copper toned beast, positioned much like the others, wings expanded and snarl, also wearing a loin cloth. There was a dagger belted around his stomach, one of his eyes were scared.

  
  


The second, was tall, red color hide with a round beak like mouth. White hair, broad but young features. He had a stare much like the one named, Goliath. The look of strength and passion.

Beside him in it's own cage, a large stocky a pale green tone, young gargoyle, his boyish face hidden under the fierce white eyes they all had. The last built much like a pit bull dog, but three times the size, dark blue tone, short knobbed tail.

  
  


Owen flipped his cell phone open. "Their awake."

  
  
  
  


"What is this?" Goliath yelled mostly growled, squeezing the cage bars together. Owen simply turned around to computer screen began pushing buttons. Goliath snarled at not being answered. He looked to his left and right checking that all his brothers were accounted for.

  
  


"Ah, man." The little one sighed "My watch is gone." He said looking around the cage floor.

David Xanatos walked through the wooden door and up to the cage holding the dog like gargoyle. 

  
  


"Please forgive me Goliath, but I'm only thinking of your protection. You all will be freed shortly."

  
  


The elder of the group spoke up, " At this the moment, these bars are for your protection Lass."

He warned.

  
  


Xanatos walking passed the others to his cage. " You surely don't think I'm responsible for the attacks last night. Honestly, I would expect more from you old chap." He smirked walking over to Owen.

  
  


"Sir, the stone sleep has appeared to have healed any injuries they endured." Owen informed. Xanatos studied the picturers of before and after for a moment. "Wonderful." He side padding Owen's shoulder. "Go make sure these information is reading into the computer downstairs." He instructed. Owen walked out the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Elisa walked through the garage entrance doors. She looked both ways down the empty halls. The place was empty as she new it would be, everyone worked scheduled hours. She remembered picking her brother up out front, like clockwork he would exit the building at 5. She quickly made her way to the service elevator she took these morning. Once on the top floor she took a a step out. The halls echoed with what sounded like howling. Elisa's mouth dropped open she could feel the building tremble beneath her feet. Elisa walked down the hall on her way to the balcony. She could see they finished the repairs to everything. Looking over the edge, down to the ground she could see the yellow police tape still marked. The damage from last night gone, but smaller damage about 10 feet away from the big of it was still visual. The boulders that hit there had to be ejected with force. Elisa heard a door being open and closed, she ran back to the open entrance of the corridor she came through, pressed herself against the sides. She heard voices from one of the doors she past. The door opened, she watched Owen leave down the hall and exit in the elevator. Elisa waited a second or and moved in low to the door he exited. She could her the conversation clear.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Xanatos allowed Owen to leave before he spoke. " You should learn to trust people more." He sat a top the computer control, rested his hands on his knees. " Knowing as little as you do about this city. You can disappear in the crowed street of New York, if you know how." 

  
  


The red beaked young gargoyle spoke. " We can survive on our owns just fine without your so called help." Xanatos just looked over to creature.

  
  


The phone located on the mantle next him rang. He picked it up. 

  
  


"Yes."

"There is a problem with the feed." Owen said on the other end. Goliath felt like someone was there. He turned around and looked over his shoulder.

  
  


" I'll be right there." Xanatos answered. He hung up the phone.

  
  


" We all can benefit from a trustworthy relationship here." He got up, shut off the lights and started to walk out. 

  
  


" I'll let you think about it." he said closing the door. 

  
  


Goliath waited until her heard the click of the door. His eye's illuminated white, he grabbed a hold on the bars.

  
  


"Wait." The smallest one warned and pointed " There are wires running along the bottom. It will set off an alarm."

  
  


Goliath's eyes followed his claw up tot he wall where the wires connected to a small box with buttons. " Everyone move quickly, once out side separate."

  
  


Everyone took hold on the bars blocking there way. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Elisa wasn't sure exactly what she heard, but Xanatos was hiding something in that room. She peeked around the corner saw Xanatos walking into the building. Then inched her way back to the door, tried to open it, but it was locked.

  
  


She looked both ways to make sure it was clear took a few steps back to give herself room to kick in the door. From inside the room loud sounds of growling and metal hitting metal, echoed through the walls. The building's security alarm went off. Elisa took another step backwards and instinctually pulled her weapon. The wooden door five feet in front of her burst open. Elisa turned away from the debris flying at her.

  
  


She lowered her arms. Her eyes widened in total shock. A large ashen blue, four legged....thing, with sharp teeth and glowing white eyes, growled and started walking towards her. She felt the blood rush from her head in surprise or terror, her arms brought the gum up in aim at it's head.

  
  


From behind the beast a large lavender colored being flew out, gouged the gun from her hand.

Elisa hissed from the pain and tried to pull her arm away from it's capture. She looked up to the white eyed creature that had her. 

  
  


"Goliath?" She whispered in disbelief. It was the stone gargoyle she saw this morning, but in flesh and bone. 

  
  


Goliath's eye's faded to his normal dark marbled gaze." Who are you?" He asked this human stranger and released her, she hissed and clenched her wrist, but her eye traveled from the floor back up to his face. Five more gargoyles emerged from the broken door frame. She looked down to see he smaller one she had also seen earlier. Her mouth dropped open as she started at the lot of them. The ding from the elevator door caused her to look back, the building's security stood fully armed in the corridor behind them. 

  
  


" Freeze." One yelled to them. She heard a shriek of metal fitting metal and turned back to the creatures, one had pulled a sword, the others had gotten into what she assumed as a battle stance.

" We don't want another altercation like the one we had last night, Just relax." One of the guards yelled. 

  
  


Last night, she thought, this is what almost killed her. What the hell is going on? Is the expression she felt on her face. The four legged one snarled viciously ans started to run for the guards. Goliath jumped past her and grabbed the beast from going forward. She heard a gun cock from the guards.

  
  


"FIRE." 

  
  


The gun fire exploded. Elisa ducked and covered, in the all the up roar she saw her gun, took it from the ground and begin firing back. The guards scattered for cover from her back fire. Elisa counted off every time she pulled the trigger. She began moving backward in attempt to get cover. She felt someone grab the back of jacket and was pulled through the broken door frame. She turned around to see that Goliath and the others had run back into the room they just burst out of.

  
  


Their faces were a mix of anger and confusion. All but Goliath who was staring at her with a blank expression. The adrenaline of the gun fight had her fighting to stop her hands from shaking, or was it the look she was getting from the gargoyles eyes.

" We have to get out here," the little yellowish one asked her from behind Goliath. " Can you help us?" He asked her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Help, She repeated in her mind. Help them, she kept telling herself. " I'll distracted them. Move quickly." She told them. Her mind screaming how nuts this was and when was she going to wake up from the freak show dream.

  
  


She stood up and ran out into the corridor. She felt the strong rush of wind from behind her as she fired the last of her clip. Elisa, now knelling behind the entrance wall, saw Goliath preparing to leap as well, he hesitated, turned and look at her with that same look. Like he wanted to take her with him.

  
  


"GO!" she yelled. He turned and jumped. 

  
  


After seeing that the were all safely away from the danger. She pulled her badge out of her jacket pocket. " HOLD YOUR FIRE." She yelled. " HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

  
  


She waited until everything stopped and tossed her wallet down the corridor. "NYPD." She yelled.

  
  


******** READ ON! Thanks and Please review.*********


	3. Proper Noun

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

Chp 3  
  


Proper Noun

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


This chapter maybe a little chopped in all but I had to paste in a middle.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  


I have been sitting on the roof of the precinct for over three hours with these binocular stuck on my face. I know it's a long shot, but it's the only thing I can think to do. I'm not going back Xan Tec and I'm to awake to go home. I am not crazy. I saw living breathing gargoyles two inches from my face I had actual conversation with one. With a sigh I let the binocular fall on the ground next to my empty coffee cups and stretch my legs. I pace the large parapet keeping my eye sight just above the city lights.   
  


How insane is all of this. I could be in way over my head, he almost took my arm off. Goliath could have killed me. Oh, great I'm on a first name basis. I walk back to my spot, run my hands throw my hair, when I look up the carved stone gargoyle mounted on the window ledge of the building across the street is still looking at me. Ever since I started coming up here a year ago ,he has been crouched over there with that stupid smile. Reminds me of the Mona Lisa. He's watched me curse this city to high hell and back, It's seen me cry, it's seen zone out for hour on end, even from the ground I can feel that stupid little smirk of his.  
  


" What are you waiting for? Get up, fly your ass over here and tell me to my face what you think." I yell across at it.  
  


My cell phone rings, making me jump. I grab it up from next to the chair and answer it. " Yeah."  
  


" Who are you yelling at?" Matt ask in amusement. I feel the blush hit me in the face and look over the edge. Matt is standing on the curb looking up at me.   
  


"I.... I was...I was on the other line before you called." Yeah! Good one.  
  


"Ok." He says, more for my sake, I can tell. " What happened at Xanatos's and what were you doing there anyway? And...."  
  


A brisk wind hits me in the back strong enough to blow my hair over my shoulders. I turn around and forget to breathe when my eyes are met with Goliath's black ones.  
  


" Matt," I barely say. He obviously didn't hear me because I could still hear him chewing me out. " MATT, I will call you back." I hang up the phone and set it back on the chair. The others land around me in a sort of circle. I think I'm trying to move but nothing is happening, but I don't feel scared, just unbelievably aware that I'm surrounded by six creatures. The red one and the elder one walk over to Goliath and say something that puts a frown on his face directed to me. I feel something cold and wet on my finger and look down. The four legged one that jumped me before was sniffing me. I knell down on one knee and he lets me rub him, he sounds like a hoover sniffing following whatever scent from my hand to the breast of my jacket. He starts rubbing up against it, I try to push him back but I'm laughing to hard. The big blue one walks over to us puts a hand over the other mouth and pulls him away. "Sorry, he gets carried away." He shy says.  
  


The little yellow one is standing behind, I stand up and pull the watch I found earlier from my pocket. " It this yours?" He gives a fang full smile and grabs it.  
  


" I thought I lost it. Thanks." He says strapping it on his wrist.  
  


" Your name wasn't on the carte. What is it?" I ask, glancing over to the other three, who have come to some kind of conclusion and are walking over to where we are.   
  


" We don't have names." The red horned one says.   
  


" Except you?" I say looking at Goliath. He gives the others a nudge with his head to give us room. Goliath doesn't leave much room between him and me which does leave much room between my back and the brick rail " New Yorker's don't do well with intimidation." I say.  
  


He takes the hint steps back. " I followed you here to thank you for helping me and my clan. My brother thinks that you work for David Xanatos and this is another trap to gain our trust."  
  


At the mention of his name I cross my arms and shake my head in disbelief. " Goliath, I have nothing to do with whatever you think Xanatos has planed. The destruction from last night made me wonder about what he was doing." I told him. I find it easy to forget he's not suppose to be real.  
  


The red horned one comes behind Goilath. " He attacked first, we had no choice." he explained

the big blue one come up also. " We didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  


" I know," I reassure him. " It's....."   
  


From inside the attic clock room, the squeaky door announced an visitor. I held my hands up, quieting everyone and softly tip-toed over to the open door letting out to where we all were.  
  


"Elisa?" Matt's voice echoed from inside the dusty dwelling. I whispered a curse, ran back over, and started pushing Goliath and the others around to the side of the parapet. Goliath wings flared open. In a frantic move I placed a hand on his chest, causing him to look down at me questioning. " Calm down, big guy,"I whispered. " It's just my partner." Behind me the chair I had been sitting in hit the brick floor.   
  


" Maza, you still open here?" Matt yells.  
  


When I twirled around looked over to see the four legged one licking up the last of my coffee.

" HEY," I yelled-whispered. "You...Ah, Bronx!" It just came out but, His head shot up, ears perked. So I said it again." Bronx, get over here." I wave. He listens to me ( Thank God.) I damn near stuff him in with the others. We quietly moved around to the back, I could hear the cracking of Matt climbing the wooden stairs up to the outside.   
  


" Elisa?" He asked surprised to find no one. I should have gone back to get rid of him but I have the strongest feeling that they'll leave. Whatever Matt has to say can wait.   
  


"Come on." I whisper waving them over the edge. " Fly way." Goliath is now standing to my left looking over the edge as if gauging something.  
  


"We can not fly." He informs me.  
  


I must have looked at him like he was stupid because he sighed impatiently, flared his wings and stepped up to the ledge. " We can only glade." He answered me.  
  


"Same difference, let's just go." I say reaching up to him. The others have taken the plunge over, I see them catch the wind under their wings and ride the current. I can hear Matt about to find us. Goliath reaches down and lifts me up to him. " Hold on." He tells me.   
  


I took me about 30 minutes to open my eyes. I hadn't realized I had my head buried in his shoulder until he asked with something meant and made me look to what he was talking about.

He told me they had been here in Manhattan for about two months. They had been waiting for Xanatos to teach them about this island but he had avoided the subject until last night when they wanted to explore on their own. Xanatos attacked them when they came back to the castle. I took them to Central Park, I figured no one would be stupid enough to jump us. I must of answered a thousand questions for them all. Goliath and the elder gargoyles walked a foot behinds the rest of us listening to what was said.   
  
  
  


" Why did you call him Bronx earlier?" The red horned one asked me. I told him to hold on, ran to the nearest news stand and bought a map. I unfolded it on the ground and labeled out where each of them had been reported seen. The little one thought it was neat stood up and informed everyone with a high chin that he would be named "Lexington." He walked over to the dog-goyle placed his hand on it's shoulders and in a mock knighting ceremony claimed him " Bronx." The red one knelled down next along with the big blue one and were deemed " Brooklyn" and "Broadway." It was hard for me not to laugh after wards. Every other word out of their mouths were each others name. In the spirt of new beginnings the elder one looked at the map with his good eye and pointed back to the river where he was spotted, thought it over and choose 

"Hudson." Goliath even smirked at the proud way he said it. With a nod, Goliath finalized it all.  
  


I got the impression that I was being evaluated by the look in his eyes. It is easily mistaken for intimidation, It took me three hours to realize that. Any questions I have will have to wait because Lexington's watch just went off and they are leaving. They don't give an explanation, only ask if I need them to take me back. When I tell them I'll be fine, Goliath hesitates a moment but disappears with the others. I realize what time it is and thank God that I go to work late tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________  
  


It took me three days to find them. I got anxious and went back to castle Wyvern. I figured when you can go anywhere else you can go home. Only the case about Wyvern's ownership was what I was met with at the door. Now it's up to me to explain everything.  
  


*****Thank's, keep reading, it gets better. review plz. Burns are welcome********


	4. Respect's Gamut

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

Chap 4

  
  


Respect's Gamut

______________________________________________________________________________

They had awaken an hour and 10......no,11 minutes ago and Elisa and Goliath had been on the parapet arguing for 1 hour and........*wait for it*........12 minutes. Hudson sat, flipping the channels on the television, He had already settled on not watching the skinny little lawyer woman who growled at people, or the starving idiots stuck on the island with a tv crew but couldn't get off, so there really was nothing to watch. Their voices outside are low but not low enough.......... He turned the volume up anyway. The commercial with people singing to happily about clothes with gaps in them, was a better sound then the nosie outside. 

  
  


Since awakening in this city, Goliath's trust has recoiled into treating the world ominously. It was terribly unfair to the only human so far who hasn't cynically befriended the lot of them. Of, course it has only been three days and Rome wasn't built in a day. 

  
  


Goliath stood looking over the stone ledge at the city. His brow set low, Wings capped around him, hands gripping the stone. Elisa stood behind him, her crimson bomber jacket buttoned half way, arms crossed. The wind blew her hair around a bit as she watched Goliath's reaction to their words in this calm discussion gone wrong.

  
  


She faced his back now, that regal gaze of his thankfully put on the buildings and not her. He had a way of making her feel like she was good enough sometime when we looked at her. She would catch the daggers he throw out the corner of his eye and a feeling of shame or a twinge of weakness would rush down her back. Her mind would race back to the mental picture of his shattered clansmen and the villains ( Human like her) that did it. She would mentally skull herself for feeling this way about something that was in no way remotely connected to her. 

  
  


She saw the muscles of his back tense a bit. She leaned over to see his talons trying to squeeze water from the stones of the ledge. She quickly straightened when he spoke, his voice set at a even tone. 

  
  


"This castle is ours."

  
  


Elisa signed, He wasn't getting the point. She realized he was now aggravated, by the subject or by her, she didn't care. He needed to understand this.

  
  


" This castle is Xanatos's. By our laws, he bought it....."

  
  


Goliath turned, his wings flaring out,.his eyes flashed a luminescent white. "THIS IS OUR HOME!" He growled loudly

  
  


Elisa flew back, overwhelmed at his uproar. His eyes faded to normal, he calmed himself. 

  
  


Before she could stop herself, Elisa was in Goliath's face. " You can tour your 6 foot something over me. You can erupt every growl from that cave you call a chest but, Don't you EVER yell at me like that again."

  
  


He looked down. She had her finger planted in his chest and a glare that could melt gold. 

  
  


Lexington appeared in the door way. Seeing their current position and feeling the tension he didn't speak until they both looked his way. " We have a problem." He said quietly, pointing behind him.

  
  


Elisa pushed past Goliath and followed Lex back inside. Goliath stood a moment longer. He didn't mean that, but she didn't back down from him. Leaving his thoughts for a second he followed them in.

  
  


The clan stood around the tv screen. A man with a blue cap rambled on about something before the camera zoomed around to the store front. 

  
  


"Not good." Elisa whispered. Bronx was surrounded by a mob of people, he was backing away onto the sidewalk barking warnings, his glowing eyes trying to focus on every person at once.

  
  


Goliath turned to the door way. "I should........" Elisa ran in front of him blocking his way.

  
  


"STAY here, It can only get worse. I'll take care of them." She said harshly.

  
  


The others hesitated in following, if Goliath wanted to go he would pushed her out the way already, Goliath pushed forward only to be stopped by his human barrier. " He is my responsibly...."

  
  


"Yeah, well it's time you shared a little." She forcefully insisted. Giving him one final shove back. She took an experimental step back, Goliath did advance. Her eyes pleaded for him to trust her. When Elisa saw that he was giving her exactly that she turned and ran out of the room.

  
  


Outside, Owen stood, pressed suit, combed hair as always. He held out a white folder, 

" I'd thought you would find these to be useful, Detective." 

  
  


She stopped momentarily and took the folder, her back to him and spoke.

" Please, keep them here." She said evenly.

  
  


Owen stared ahead and nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

A mob of people. pointing and screaming, some throwing rocks from the broken curb, others standing in front of the news cameras, behind the bleach blonde reporter as she pushed her way to the front line. After fixing her hair and grabbing a mic she orders the camera man to roll and cleared her throat.

" I'm here live in the streets of New York. a creature has been cornered in the alley way behind me." She pushes people out of her way as she tries to talk. " The crowd.....well, mob of a sort is being lead by a group who call themselves The Quarrymen. A terrorist group claiming the animal is a threat to humanity and should be....."

  
  


A young man, no more than 21, square face brown eyes, in dark denim jacket, black short cut hair under a royal blue baseball cap, turns from the crowd to listen to the info as it come out of her mouth. He gets a foul expression at the word terrorist. He snatches the mic from her red polished fingers.

  
  


"My brothers and I are not terrorist. We are patriots of the human race, here to defended our families and way of life from the demons like this."

  
  


The camera moved a hard left and zoomed in on the brute of a beast sprawled out in a defensive position in front of the entrance of the dark damp building alley, deep base bone shaking barks shot out to the crowd as he paced from one side to the other.

  
  


The crowd had doubled, people peering out of building windows and pointing. The cops set up police barricades and human walls, blocking an area off between the creature and the people. Elisa slowed to a stop at the barrier of vans marked with tv logos and the crews of media. She past the cameras and started pushing through the densely pack on- lookers. In the sea of Press she saw the self proclaimed Quarryman guy standing on the curb, yelling more ridiculous things to a small crowd of people. His aggressive tone was recognized as a problem to her ears, it sound like riot talk to her.

  
  


" There are other abominations like this one here in this very city. Attacking in the night..." Elisa grabbed the mic out of his hands, reached up and pulled the camera lens down, " Turn it off." She demanded.

  
  


" Freedom of speech lady!" the operator said and propped it back on his shoulder. 

  
  


" NYPD, don't make me say it again." She warned. He took it down and turned the light off. Elisa, annoyingly shoved the mic in his chest and turned to the self proclaimed Quarryman who sneered his disapproval. She ignored the look.

  
  


"You got something to say you talk to a shrink, I don't pay tax money to hear about it on the news, now get back." She ordered pushing him back into the others. 

  
  


" No problem Detective Maza." He said in a mock bow. Elisa looked back at him at the mention of her name. She had never seen him until 20 minutes ago How the hell...? At the sound of Bronx admonitory barking, She stretched her neck to look over all the heads into the heart of crowd. It was to far away and it was to dense to push through. Elisa turned around, made her way back to the car and backed out. 

  
  


This part of Manhattan is studio building and apartments. She drove a block over, slowly coasting her way down the street, the yellow street lights put small spotlights on the curb and the space around it. She reached the back of the building the people crowded around in front, got out and stripped herself of her jacket. Stepped up onto the curb, slowly back tracked until the echoing of Bronx's barks were clear from her end. Stopping in front of what she hoped was the right place, a tall wire gate blocked off the exit from this end. Elisa looked around, making sure there were no one was around, Reached, her finger gripped into the wire holes, her foot gripping at the bottom she pulled her self up, tossed her leg over the top and carefully climbed over , hoped onto the large dumpster as quietly as possible. The only light that she had came from the windows on the buildings in front of the their fire escapes. Looking forward the alley made a left turn about 30 feet in and out to where Bronx was. From the headlights shining in, Bronx's shadow bounced back and forth. Other dumpsters lined the brick wall around her, with extra bags tossed around. 

  
  


" Brooklyn?" She called a little louder than a whisper. " Where are you?"

He had to be near if Bronx was hell bent of not letting anyone back here.

  
  


" Elisa?" Came an exhausted sigh from her right. She twirled around to see him stepping from the shadows that hide him. His left wing hung lifeless to his side, one arm pressing against his chest the other gripping the bars of the fire escape over his head steading himself and walked towards her. She met him half way, he kneeled to the ground catching his breath, his injured wing looked as if he had been stoned.

  
  


" What happened to you two?" She asked helping him to stand.

  
  


" We were coming back to the castle, I heard someone scream. I thought someone was in trouble, but when we got down here I was attacked. Bronx surprised them, I got back here before they all showed up." He explained testing the strength by stretching the beaten wing all it's 7 feet out. Through the light the bruises contrast a crimson to his red pigment. The distant sounds of sirens could be heard.

  
  


"Can you fly?" She asked him. He nodded. 

  
  


Elisa turned, walked the corner of the alley. Peaked around to see the SWAT team jumping out of the black van. " Bronx." She whispered over his barking. " Come on."

  
  


Still growling, he backed his way back into the shadows and ran to her. She walked over, hoped up onto a dumpster, pulled the latter from the adjacent buildings fire escape down. She got down walked back over to Brooklyn.

  
  


He looked down to Bronx by his side. "I don't think I can carry him."

  
  


" No." She protested. Helping him up on to the dumpster "I got him. Just get back to the castle." She instructed, watching him climb slowly up. He hesitated, looked down at them both.

  
  


Elisa gave a reassuring smile, " Hurry up." She shooed.

  
  


They waited until he was at the top, she saw him spread his wings and dive off the edge, then disappeared in the night's sky. 

______________________________________________________________________________

" Stay down and be quiet." She instructed, reaching over in the back seat rubbing Bronx's head before getting out of the car. She flashed her badge to get through the barricade and stepped out, walked over to the officer in charge. 

  
  


Brock watched the detective talk her way into finding out what he knew, she already knew. Playing stupid to the situation just as he was told she would do.

  
  


"Brock." A younger man in Quarrymen attire stated walking over to his brother." Is that her?" His fellow brother asked.

  
  


" Yeah, call Castaway.." He answered. "Give it to me." He instructed.

  
  


"SEND IT BACK TO HELL FROM WHERE IT CAME!" A voice yelled. Elisa turned to the crowd, the same guy she had confronted earlier was standing on the hood of a cop car, holding a silver clad sledge hammer in the air. In a blink of an eye, others in the crowd, sporting the royal blue caps and jackets seem to appear laced through out the crowd. They cheered at his declaration, rising their own hammers. 

  
  


"DEATH TO THE THREAT OF HUMANITY." He yelled. "AND THE TRAITORS WHO HELP THEM." He said looking directly at Elisa. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the glare she now saw coming from the others.

  
  


"Look out!" Someone screamed.

  
  


When she looked up the leader throw a gasoline cocktail in the nights sky, it swung over her head, crashed into the store front window behind her and exploded. Elisa ran backwards away from the flames. The crowd went into panic, disbursing wildly.

  
  


She turned away from the flames to see the Quarrymen leader jump from the hood and run. She pursued.

  
  


"Freeze." She yelled behind him. Brock cut through the disorder of panic Elisa right behind him. A squad car cut Brock off, he slammed into the hood. Elisa came up behind him, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind him and pushed him down on the car.

  
  


"Maza." Kam greeted getting out of the car, pulling his cuffs out and offered them to her.

  
  


"Glad to see you out of station." She said taking and using them.

  
  


Brock struggled as she snapped them on. " You two seem close." Brock mocked as she pulled him up. 

  
  


"We cops stick together." She said.

  
  


" I meant you and the beast." Brock said smiling. Elisa jerked him to face her.

  
  


" What you say?"

  
  


Brock burst into laughter at the surprised tone of hers. " Hurry this along Detective I have a date later on tonight. She glowered and tripped him up as she put him in the back of Kam's car.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chavez stood in the secret room, looking through the double mirror in the white lights on light interrogation. Center the room a large white table. Elisa quickly stepped inside.

  
  


"Brock Polinci." Elisa repeated, letting his file drop to the table between them and sitting down. Matt walked followed her in rolled up his shirt sleeves, shut the door, and begun to pace behind her.

  
  


" Fire is your weapon of choice." She stated opening his file. " Started burning things when you were 13."

  
  


Brock set back in his seat and crossed his arms. " What can I say, I like it hot." he answered

  
  


"Tell me about the Quarrymen." Matt quickly changed the subject of the conversation.

  
  


Brock's eyes never left Elisa. A few moments of silence past before Brock smile faded. " I can only come up with one explanation."

  
  


Elisa crossed her legs and arms and matched his stare. " For what?"

  
  


" For your little sick infatuation with them." Elisa's brow slowly sunk in, at the sour them he spat out and kept talking. " You people and your affection for strays."

  
  


"Their not animals." She calmly defended

  
  


" Their not human." Polinic answered a bit irritated.

  
  


Elisa could feel Matt's eye's on the back of her neck. He wasn't in the loop on this subject and it was her fault, but for his own good, not that that would stop him from grilling her once they were alone. Apparently Brock knew, along with everything else new in her life, that Matt wouldn't know.

  
  


" Neither are you, but no ones dyed an old white hood blue and sent a lynch mob after you."

  
  


There was a knock on the door, Chavez walked in, blue pants suit tailored straight, a few paper in hand. She slide them across the table to Polinci. " Your boss is here, you posted bail." Elisa pushed away from the table and walked out of the room. 

  
  


" Elisa." Matt called. She stopped long enough for him to fall n step with her, before continuing . " You want to translate the semantics for me?"

  
  


" What are you talking about?" She asked nonchalant, approaching the front desk. " Did my fax come in yet?" She asked the officer behind, who shock his head no.

  
  


" All that code you and Polinic had going on." He reminded her.

  
  


" Sign it off for me, when it does." She instructed and walked away. Matt took two big steps, now stand in her way, with determined look on his face.

  
  


"It's nothing important," She sighed. "I was just playing his game."

  
  


Matt looked away thoughtfully then back at his partner. " Yeah." He agreed solemnly and walked away. Elisa moaned regretfully, and watched him walk away. 

  
  


"Maza! Phone." She heard, and went over to her desk to answer it.

  
  


:Detective.::

  
  


"Owen?" Elisa questioned and took a seat.

  
  


:: Yes. Would you please hold.:: He said. The phone went silent a moment.

  
  


::Elisa?:: Goliath's grave voice came from the other side. Elisa looked around suspiciously over her shoulder, then lend into the des, her hand on her forehead and whispered.

  
  


" Yeah?" She said a bit more happier then she thought she was.

  
  


:: Brooklyn returned many hours ago without you or Bronx. I ....:: He trailed. Elisa unconscious bit her lip in anticipation. " You what?" she coaxed

  
  


:: The television cut of after the blast. I was worried.::

  
  


A small smile touched her lips, he was worried. " We're both alright." She answered, keeping her zealous tone unnoticed.

  
  


::Will you come back to the castle tonight?" He asked evenly. 

  
  


A pile of paper were placed in front of her, she nodded her thanks , pushed the phone to her ear with her shoulder and begin flipping through. " I don't think it's safe. Apparently I'm not the only person that knows about you and the clan. Someone could use me to get to you." She explained 

  
  


Goliath could respect the strength in her if it didn't seem to feel like stubbornness.

:: All the more reason for you to be within protective surroundings. These Quarrymen are obviously a danger to you as well.::

  
  


" Goliath with the weapons these guys had, it's going to take a lot more than four walls to shield a blow." She said looking over the police reports of the confiscated machinery.

  
  


::I was referring to the protection of your clan.:: He told her.

  
  


Elisa set the paper down on her desk. "my clan..." she repeated quietly, out loud. " Um, Thank you, Goliath, but I can take care of myself."

  
  


There was another pause. She heard him talking to someone there. :: If you will not return here tonight, keep Bronx with you.::

  
  


" Agreed" She said. " Give the phone to Owen."

  
  


:: Yes Detective.::

  
  


Elisa's flattered emotions subsided, but only a bit. " Tell Xanatos to increase security, we got the smart group of renegade idiots that know about them."

  
  


:: Of course.::

  
  
  
  


******Thanks for reading. Review plz.*****


	5. No Pain, No Gain

Die Today. Live Tomorrow

Chp 5

  
  


No Pain, No Gain

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


There is a memory sequence, Use your imagination.

  
  


"" = Xanatos

**= voices on the radio

:: Derek

____________________________________________________________________________

Two days off if she works double shifts. It sound like a good deal at the time but, the thought of the paper work was made her head hurt so forgot about it.

  
  


With her hair in a lose ponytail and in her old Jet's tank top, Elisa turned from her project to the monstrous growls of Bronx, awaking on her roof top apartment. She smirked as he lazily trooted into her open window and settled next to her with a soft thump.

  
  


Elisa, relaxed on the floor, her legs crossed under her coffee table-made-work desk. Papers scattered a top it's surface, a bag of M&M chocolate chip cookies on one side and a mug of hot honey/whiskey tea on the other. 

  
  


A thousand years, she thought, in stone. Your last memories, of death, lost love and kin left to dream hunt your dreams into dark nightmares.

  
  


She understood it all. But here, now in New York city all this superstition and swords play was what she had been dealing with for 6 weeks and 4 days, it's been a surreal month.

  
  
  
  


Betrayed by the very humans they had sworn to protect......... "protect." she whispered to herself. He used that word a lot. Protecting his clan, his castle. It was their way of life, it ran in their veins. She was cop, of course she understood.

  
  


That was one of the reasons she helped them escape. Protect the innocent. Through all the unjust they have suffered they were still innocent to her. They were born again here and it is her duty to shield them from going through that again in this lifetime. At least that's what she felt when she thought of the Quarrymen, and Xanatos.

  
  


The others were easy, they welcomed her with curiosity, It was Goliath that made her feel like she had to prove herself. Elisa lost herself somewhere between evading the subject of Derek's death and fighting the will to just go on with her life. 

  
  


Flashback

  
  


" Out of the limo Xanatos. Put your hands on your head."

  
  


"Detective. What a pleasant surprise. Fox and I missed you at the wedding."

  
  


" Shut up."

  
  


** Partner? Ya need back up?**

  
  


" No, Matt. I can take out the trash all by myself."

  
  


** The chopper is still headed east, towards the Hudson.**

  
  


"" the river? I told him north. To many buildings in the way for open fire.""

  
  


" Sorry David, but your little decoy can't fool NYPD."

  
  


" No, the decoy wasn't for you.......Derek was."

  
  


" Derek? What's he got to do with this? What have you done?"

  
  


" Dracon put a price over my head, The chopper is for his men."

  
  


" Derek is in that chopper?" " Get in the car."

  
  


** We have shots fired. Repeat, all units stand down, we have blind fire coming.**

  
  


" Matt, Come in. Don't shot, Derek is up there."

  
  


** It's not us. Someone is on the roof tops.**

  
  


" Where are you?"

  
  


** Crossing the bridge. He's over the water.**

  
  


"I see him." 

  
  


"" Detective, stop up here. I can get the signal on your radio""

  
  


"Derek? Can you hear me?"

  
  


:Sis? Tell your guys to hold fire?:

  
  


"Get out of there, Derek, it's not us. Get out of ............NO!"

  
  


**All units get down to the river bank, we have a man down**

  
  


** C'mon Bluestone, you saw da blow no one 's walking away from that.**

** Shut up Stevens.** ** .....Elisa?**

  
  


" no........Derek."

  
  


  
  


She sat still as the memories of the helicopter flames lite the sky in front of her eyes and hit the water, flashed in slow motion.

  
  


She didn't even breathe, until she felt Bronx playfully gnawing at her fingers.

  
  


She turned and looked down at him. Bronx slowly dropped her hand from his mouth, giving her a " I didn't do it" look. He got up. Her eyes followed him to her frig, He pawed the at the door until it fall open. Elisa walked over to him. " What do you want, huh?"

  
  


He sniffed at a folded paper box with red writing. " Sesame Chicken. You've got good taste."

  
  


He followed her to the counter. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet above, poured golden gazed chicken a top placed it in the microwave.

  
  


From the window, Cagney meowed loudly and ran over to his bowl.

  
  


" When did I become a "waiter"?"

  
  


She joked filling his bowl with food. She turned to replace the small box of cat food back over the frig, when a hiss and a splash got her attention.

  
  


Bronx 's face was soaked. Cagney stood tail puffed, claws drawn. " Hey you two. Cool it." She went to the sink and turned on the cold faucet. " Bronx come here."

  
  


He peered over the counter into the sliver sink at the flowing water. He stood against the counter, his weight on his back legs and lapped at the water.

  
  


Elisa turned and cleaned up the mess. " Round 1, Cagney."

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ultimately it meant nothing. It maybe was just coincidence, you know, right place the right time. It wouldn't be the 1st time. She was convinced she got that call that night, maybe more like luck, she thought pulling off into traffic. Contingency had it's good points.

  
  


In some surreal fate, she hoped it was something cosmic or preordained or maybe even set up by Xanatos himself....

  
  


.NO, wait, scratch that last one. She wanted him to have nothing to due with this peace of mind she had gotten from the clan. Her clan

  
  
  
  


She had grown incredibly attached them. Her secret vice. They had been spending a lot of time together. Gliding high over the city at nights as she showed him everything in the city and how she protects it during the day. She started using their patrol as away to clam her nerves after work. She could relax in his grip and answer whatever questions he had, most of the time they weren't really questions, just honest statements of how backwards our laws or way of life were. He was very intelligent about his surroundings considering this all new to him. By the end of the night it would be silence between them. She fully emerged herself in this new life.

  
  


All the clan were true to their personality and hearts, until about a month ago she wandered how happy they were here.

  
  


She invited the clan to a city block party in the Bronx, some celebration/ excuse for everyone to party all night. Elisa was head of off duty volunteers there to insure everything went smooth. With so many people and distractions no one would notice really notice them..

  
  


After showing Lex, Broadway, and Brooklyn around she brought some food over to Goliath and Hudson, who decided to watch everything from a brownstone roof top. From a stoop in the middle of party she kept an eye on everyone. Every now and then Hudson would laugh about something causing Goliath to smile. After some time, Hudson looked down, gave a nod which she returned warmly, and flew off with Bronx. She made her way through the crowd, into the building and onto the roof.

  
  


She asked him what he and Hudson were laughing about. He told her they were reminiscing. 

He thanked her for allowing the others a good time. She looked out over the party to see Lexington and DJ Star talking at her booth about the equipment. He was a sponge for everything around him. Broadway was talking to one of the volunteers. Brooklyn had settled nicely into the Hell's Angel crew.

  
  


Elisa lend over the side just enough to cheek on everyone. A breeze hit her, she crossed her arms to avoid a shiver. From behind she heard Goliath come closer, felt his arms come around her and pull her gently back. His wings swung around her, enveloping them both. For a minute Elisa didn't move, caught the daze of the gesture and the warmth he gave.

  
  


In a baritone whisper he talked about Castle Wyvern, but they way he would always remember it. He came up to the last night, the night they were cast in stone sleep forever. She hurt for him, felt ashamed for them being treated like, She reached back and laced her small in his and squeezed lightly. She felt relieved that he to, knew how it felt to wrongly lose someone so important.

  
  
  
  


Goliath didn't want the pity and egg shell walkways that most lay in front of you. As much blame as you have for yourself you just need another chance to make it up, and make it ok again. Just one moment to feel that their death wasn't in vain, and you punish yourself even more every time a victory just isn't enough to make your chest a little lighter. It's a big kick in the face to be forever vulnerable after one split second.

  
  


She seethed herself into guilt until they came into her life. Everything didn't seem such a lost cause anymore.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Kam walked up to Elisa's desk and dropped a stack of paper, a foot tall in the little ben marked IN. " I don't get enough for this!." He sighed, picked up the papers in her out ben.

  
  


"Welcome to the club." Matt remarked as Kam walked away. Elisa sat in her desk in front of him, one eyebrow up in deep concentration, reading the report before her. Matt started laughing, she looked up. He held up the paper he had. " Another one of those a monster ate my bar-b-q."

  
  


Elisa fake laughter escaped his ears, she reached over . " Let me see." 

  
  


He handed it to her. As soon as he started on another report she crumbled it up and dropped it in the trash can below. The phone rang on her desk.

  
  


She answered. "Maza."

  
  


" Elisa! Maireana! Maza!"

  
  


Elisa eye's got big. "Mom?" Matt looked up with the biggest smile on his face.

  
  


::No. It's Beth.:: Her sister spoke in her own voice now.:: but, aren't you glad it's not Mom.::

  
  


Elisa visibly relaxes, Matt gives a confused look she mouths the word "Beth." and gets back to the phone. ::What is it and how much is it going to cost?:: She says unamused.

  
  


Matt slows in his work, watches her talk to her sister. ::NO! Nothing like that.::

  
  


"Surprise me."

  
  


::Now, you know what happens whenever we go home to visit.:: Beth reminded drably.

  
  


" Mom complains about your hair. Dad mumbles things when he thinks she isn't listening. They fight, They make out." Elisa sat back in her chair, wondering what she was getting at.

  
  


:: Yeah. Imagine that for a week.:: 

  
  


Elisa gasped "NO!"

  
  


Beth exhaled dramatically "Yes!"

  
  


"You can stay with me." Elsia answered the unasked question. Matt perked up and was now standing next to her. 

  
  


"Beth is coming back? When?" He half whispered. She looked up in surprise and playfully turned her back to him for privacy. " Transportation?" She asked.

  
  


She heard paper rustling.::I'm Amtraking. The day after tomorrow. Around 3.:: 

  
  


Matt jumped around in front her face. "How long is she staying?" He asked way to happy.

  
  


" Matt says, Hello." She said pushing him back.

  
  


::Matt? Oh, tell him I got the birthday gift.:: Beth said very sweet and innocent. Elisa knows that voice, that's Beth's " My new boyfriend" voice. 

  
  


Matt came back. " She's speaking to me?" 

  
  


"No!"She said playfully and pushed him away. " Have a safe trip. Love you." She said quickly and hung up, and now fashioned Matt with a squint and sucked her teeth trying to be intimidating.

  
  


"You've been hitting on my sister behind my back."

  
  


Matt quickly got up. "What was that Chavez?" He said innocently and walked away. Elisa throw her pencil at him.

  
  
  
  


*********Thank for reading, review plz. Keep on.**********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Giving In

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

Chp 6

  
  


Giving In

_____________________________________________________________________________

OK! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Like my other fics I have ( I'll be putting out soon) I have like four chapters that I already have written I just have to plug the rest around them. Hope you like it!

  
  


OH That little "Donk Donk" thing are the sound effects on Law and Order. I had to put it in there for my sister because she loves it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

New York TIMES QM Underground

  
  


Over the past several weeks a number of corporation have been targeted by the underground activist calling themselves Quarrymen. Each corporation is linked only to Manhattan's resident rich man David Xanatos, who owns a percentage in each. The arson charges in the case are pending in investigation..............

* * *

Central Park. One of New York's most famous spots. Family sat on soft cotton blankets enjoying the cool fall weather at picnics. Dogs and their masters running after balls and birds. Lovers seated under the century old trees baring leafs fading in their colors. Elisa 's pace sped up past the pretzel stand. She did her best to ignore the fresh baked and salted pastry hanging on their cooling racks. She still had 8 minutes to run.   
  


From behind, Elisa recognized the sound of a car engine, close.......to close. She turned around just as a black polished limo slowly crept by a group of skateboarders peering into the tinted window. Elisa stood one of her eyebrows lifted above her glasses as the limo slowed to a stop in front of her. Elisa's white on black striped pants and shirt stared back at her in the tinted window reflection before it smoothly slide down. 

  
  


"Detective Maza." David Xanatos greeted her with a smile.

  
  


Elisa snatched her glasses of her face. "You CAN'T drive through Central Park." She half growled with a scowl.

  
  


David's smile spread wider at her expression. If looks could kill.... " Forgive me but with only four hours until sunset, I thought it a good idea to deliver a message from Goliath, well out."

She looked up and waved away a few kids to get back to their soccer game and stop gawking. Her eyes whipped back to Xanatos.

  
  


"Message?"

  
  


David disappeared into the dark of the limo and came back to the window providing a blue and silver laminated card. "Goliath and the clan have asked for present upon wakening." Elisa took what she knew to be one of the castles key card.

  
  


" Why?"

  
  


David shock his head and sat back in his seat."I'm just the pigeon, Detective." the car window slide up. " See you this evening." He added before in closed.

  
  


Elisa watched as the limo exited the grounds. She flipped the card in her fingers a moment before her watch chimed in on her 15 minute window to get back to work.

  
  


She made her way back to the job. Now walking the hall, honey mustered and fresh pretzel in hand. Matt came around the corner quickly halting so not to hit her.

  
  


" Make good time?' he asked, tore a piece from her snack, dipped and stuffed it in his mouth.

  
  


" Not really, I almost got run over." She remarked. He pointed to Chavez's office, so she would follow.

  
  


" In central park?" He mumbled.

  
  


Captain sat behind her desk, which seemed to be perpetually stacked with paperwork. Matt shut the door behind them both and took the seat next to Elisa. 

  
  


Chavez tossed a video tape over to Matt. " A quadruple murder at the harbor, a family celebrating the youngest birthday on a yacht. Security make his rounds and find the bodies."

  
  


" What we are about to watch?" Matt asked pushing play and returning to his seat.

  
  


"Dad was recording the whole thing." She answered

  
  


The tape clicked on, the yesterdays date in the left had corner. The bottom of the tape labeled Mataio's 7th birthday. In view, a small table a little boy standing behind it holding a over sized birthday hat on his head smiling, Looking down on a large race car shaped birthday cake with seven candles lite. Blonde haired mother in her bathing suit next to him, holding his baby sister.

Red, yellow, and black NASCAR decor all around, small party lights strung about, the lite candles give light to the little boy's face. Before he could blow them out a woman, the mother screamed her hand came into view pointing to the sky. The camera flipped down, A loud feline shriek cracked into the tv speakers, the camera echoed more screams of the family, turned over and fell to the floor. Pounding footsteps, more screams and then blank.

  
  


"That was dropped off about an hour ago." Chavez stated. " It's your case, here's the address, no one talks to the press." She ran off and tossed them the written down location.

______________________________________________________________________________

DONK DONK! (Lol)

Port Imperial Marina

8956LinkinBay

______________________________________________________________________________

The two of them made there way down the dock as the two tiny body bags were being rolled up.

Elisa walked quickly past them, not looking and stepping onto the floating crime scene. Stepping only in designated trail, so not to mess the evidence. A tall man in wire glasses hunched over the steering gears, swobbing with a q-tips.

  
  


"Steadter." Elisa addressed with a sadden smile.

  
  


" We have got to stop meeting like this, darlin" His thick southern accent floated in the air, he reached and gave her a warm hug. "You taking care of my woman, Bluestone?" He joked.

  
  


Matt reached off into the near by kit and produced two pairs of latex gloves. " Only when she lets me." He said handing her a pair.

  
  


Alvin Steadter with the CSI, smiled and pulled a set of records from beside him. " Four victims, two drowning, two attack victims. Looks like an animal. The 9 month old was found near the boy, I think he was trying to save her." 

  
  


Matt flipped the pages of the crime reports slowly. Elisa gave a small frown and begin looking around. The blood splatter contrast on the polish wooden, and chrome detailing.

  
  


" Boat's not registered to them." Matt said

  
  


"Who?" Elisa asked.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

DONK DONK! ( last one)

Personal Collection House

4587 Presetage st

_____________________________________________________________________________

Elisa stood surrounded by the priceless unique's in the large mahogany wood floors and aristocratic decor of the storage house. Small stained glass, and jewelry items lined in their glass cases. Further down, stacks of old faded covered books lay near a door, Heads sculptured of royalty, the pale clay detailing their upward glances. Podiums block off by velvet ropes with paper scrolls in-cases in glass. Every little thing labeled with a brass nameplate. 

  
  


Resorted swords and shields baring old castle crest, in the corner on a low pedestal a beautiful golden detailed thorn, but Elisa attention was held on the painting set on the floor at her feet. A gray cobble stone castle near a cliff, a battle surrounding the gates, archers perched on the outer walls aiming to kill. Crimson flames and Black smoke floating up to light the painted nights sky and full moon. On the tallest of towers on a set perch.....and she was sure of this........the silhouette of a gargoyle, the wings flexed out, it's head back, a pained expression, a pile of rubble at his feet, and his hands fisted. 

  
  


"Detective Maza" a husky feminine voice greeted.

  
  


Elisa looked away to the owner and extended a hand shake. " Miss. Destine." She greeted the sleek, red headed woman before her. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you some questions."

  
  


Miss. Destine turned and leader her through the showroom. "Yes. I am saddened by the news of the Milan family." She said dryly. Elisa noted the absents of emotion behind the words.

  
  


"I'm sure." Elisa said evenly. " Could you tell me why they were there in the first place?"

  
  


"Yes." Miss. Destine answered and continued walking. " Carlos works for me. He authenticates as well as archives all you see here. I loan the yacht to trusted personal. The Milian family have enjoyed the waters many times."

  
  


" You buy and sell?" Elisa made small talk.

  
  


They entered into a hallway the walls dressed in more enchanted theme paintings. Each telling a different story but all showing a human bad, gargoyle good message. Set in the walls, about five feet apart. Large gargoyle statutes were mounted. Each so detailed and special, Elisa had to wonder if they stretch their legs at night like her clan.

  
  


"Buy only. I bit morbid but the history is in my blood so to speak." Miss. Destine answered opening a large oak door that leads into her office. 

  
  


" Gargoyles have that effect." Elisa remarked looking around.

  
  


Miss Destine took a seat behind her desk and begin looking for something. " You are a collector?" She asked.

  
  


Yet another painting sat on a easel to the right of the room. Elisa walked over to it. 

  
  


" No." She answered deep in concentration viewing it. " Just obsessed."

  
  


In a cave, the entrance in the back ground showing stormy skies and lightening dancing on ocean. A stone sleeping gargoyle, female, muscular but old. The wrinkles lining her snarling face and talons withered. A man dressed in black robes and a black cowl covering his face with a red strike across the face. Holding a mace in the air over the gargoyle, preparing to smash it. Over his shoulder in the shadows of the cave, three faces, young woman one with black hair, one with red and one with white, slicked back with long side bangs hanging to their sides. Identical in looks, eye's glowing white, with a mischievous grin, looking on at the tragedy about to unfold.

  
  


If one was totally ignorant to the gargoyles and their history, one may get the idea, looking at these paintings, that gargoyles are evil beast who need to be destroyed or that mankind can not be trusted so....Yes, Elisa felt insulted. 

  
  


Miss Destine appeared beside her. " Majority of these are my own." She said proudly. Elisa rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.

  
  


" These are a bit one sided don't you think." She pointed a dumb to the painting.

  
  


Miss Destine eye's narrowed slightly at the highly offended woman before her. " Detective, when a gargoyle sleeps it's vulnerably is endless. Humans have taken advantage of that fact so much so that over a thousand years ago the gargoyles have almost been killed off."

  
  


" I know that stories, Miss Destine, and as tragic as they are it's only one side." Elisa spoke up.

  
  


" That's because there are no other sides. There is only the truth that mankind is brutal to the core. It's bad enough you kill your own kind everyday without regret." Miss Destine said disgusted.

  
  


" You? Your kind?" Elisa snorted. " You obviously need to get out more, You know hang around the other 3 billion of US in this world." Elisa said sarcastical. " I have to be going now. Thank you for your time." She said turning and leaving.

  
  


" Detective!" Miss Destine called out. Elisa stopped near the door and turn around. Miss Destine walk to her had handed her a piece of paper. Elisa took it and proceeded to leave. 

  
  


Miss Destine watched her leave, turned and walked over behind her desk and took a seat. Picked up the phone, dialed a number.

  
  


" I 've taken care of the first road block, be ready tonight when I call and get in touch with Xanatos, tell him I will not hesitate to attack again if he gets in my way."

  
  


She listened to the person on the other end as she got up and heatedly strutted out the office through her the halls of her business house to the front door and locked it.

  
  


" Don't give me excuses, your so called men were over powered and out done by the second in command and the clan pet. "

  
  


She then made her way past her beloved collection to the throne in the corner of the first showroom, sat down, which the phone to her other ear.

  
  


"I've heard enough! You let them get away and now I have to fix it."

  
  


Her left hand gripped the air rest of the chair, pressing a button under neath. A panel in the floor in front of the pedestal at her feet slide forward exposing a stairway descending down. She stood up and walked down them.

  
  


" One thing I still have not learned in over 900 years is PATIENCE. Keep Xanatos busy. Be ready tonight. And one more thing...." 

  
  


Now at the end of the stair in vase underground safe room. A large book case on the back wall over populated with thick large books of scrolls, the right wall, a massive computer. To her left a small step up to a almost empty space. She walked past a chair with a "Me Jane!" wardrobe of a belted loin cloth and a one strap shirt, lay out, to a tall white cover sheet that she pulled off.

A large sliver laid mirror, that is as tall as she is sits before here.

  
  


" I want to know everything about Detective Elisa Maza before sun set." She turned the phone off and let it drop to the floor, then walked over and seated herself in front of the computer.

  
  


Typing in her code, she brought up employee file "C. Milian." and hit the deleted button.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Matt walked into the record room of his percent. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of computer screens all set in a row dividing the room into sections. His hand reached left and switched the lights on. 

  
  


" Maza?" He called. At the end of the table in the back he saw the jet black of her hair laying down. Walked down, past the gray file cabinets and stood on the other side of the tables face her.

She had fallen asleep on her folded arms. He smiled, lend over the adjacent monitor close to her ear. 

  
  


"WAKE UP!"

  
  


Elisa jerked up, fell back in the roll chair she sat in with both hands over her heart. After a second or so the shock and sleep faded away. Matt stop laughing long enough to see her frown turn into a finger( we all know which one) held high in his face. Matt snickered more, reached over and playfully rustled the hair on the top of her head.

  
  


"This is a no sleep zone. Go home."

  
  


Elisa gave a sarcastic nod. " Wait!" She gasped. " What time is it?"

  
  


Matt looked at his watch. "Almost eight."

  
  


Elisa grabbed her bomber from the back of the chair and ran out.

  
  


She should have been there an hour ago she thought pulling over two blocks from castle. She shut the door of the car and walked over to the news stand next to the curb. The cashier behind the booth nodded a hello and ask if she what he could do.

  
  


"Can I get a, Maxime PC, um.... 4 snickers, and a Pepsi." She said grabbing a news paper setting it up on the counter as well.

  
  


The guy set everything on top the paper and punched a few keys into his cash register.

  
  


" $14.56."

  
  


" Keep the change, Thanks."

  
  


Setting the things in the passengers seat she pulled into the stopped traffic and watched the red light.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The door leading to the top level rooms where they lived clicked and was pushed open. The clan paused to see Elisa walk in with a few bags in hand.

  
  


"Hey guys." She greeted. Climbing the few steps up and walked over to the small table in the far corner. She dumped the plastic bag out on the table.

  
  


Lexington sat surrounded by a few books and Elisa's Laptop on the ground in front of him typing away with wide eyes. Next to him, Brooklyn lay on his side reading a book, occasionally glancing at the computer screen. Elisa swept the things into her arms, she walked over to the others, paused long enough to passes out a few gifts."Lexington." she announced

  
  


He looked up as she handed him a chocolate bar and the PC magazine. He took them from her, and resume his work while opening the wrapper of the candy. "Hey, Thanks."

  
  


She smiled and tossed Brooklyn one as well. He caught it and gave her a smile. Broadway walked over to take the other bag from her hand. He sat it down for her and grabbed a Snickers. Elisa pulled a DVD from her bag on the floor and put it in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked

  
  


" One of my favorite movies." she answered walking away to the back. Broadway held the case up for Lexington to read. With a mouth full of Snickers he read out " Heat."

  
  


Walking around into the small guest room a ways into the back. She rounded the corner into the room. She waited a second for the gargoyle elder to notice her presence before speaking

  
  


"Hudson." she softly greeted leaning on the back of his plush arm chair and rest a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

  
  


"Good evening, Lass." He said. 

  
  


"Hey, where's the fearless leader?"She asked returning his smile.

  
  


"Still up stairs I suppose." He answered watching her peal the rapper from the candy and dangle it in front of Bronx's nose until he snatched it way. She popped open the Pepsi, and left the room.

  
  


She laughed and turned and walked out onto the balcony, stone stairs to the top balcony. Goliath, stood looking out over the city, she cleared her troat to get his attention and joined him next the parapet.

  
  


"Sleep well?" She asked lightly sipping her drink. 

  
  


"Very." he answered turning towards her. She did the same. Goliath study her exhausted features a moment. " I see yo haven't." He regarded warmly. 

  
  


" Yeah, but my apartment is finished." She snorted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lexington looked up over the screen to Broadway. 

  
  


" Humans are all the same species they have more colors now." He explained.

  
  


Brooklyn chimed in now. " Like we do but different colors mean different kinds." He got up and walked over to Broadway. " Elisa's mom comes from a dark skinned clan, but her dad's skin is light like hers."

  
  


Broadway looked back over to Lexington. " If different humans can be mates then why can't Elisa like Goliath, Like I said?"

  
  


"I didn't say she couldn't." Lexington corrected. " It's just that it's never been."

  
  


Broadway crossed his arms. " You guys we've been asleep for a thousand years, A lot of things have changed."

  
  


The other went back to what they were doing. He took a half step forward to peak outside at the two on the balcony. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Goliath listened to Elisa explain the event of days to come. She was surprised that he laughed so hard at the mixed up ways that his family operated in.

  
  


"So now my sister is going to be at my place for a few days." She ended.

  
  


" When will she arrive?" He asked light heartedly

  
  
  
  


" Tomorrow after noon." Her cell phone chimed. She silently cursed whom ever needed to talk to her at this very moment.

  
  
  
  


"Maza." She answered, her eyes widened in shock for a moment. "I'll be there in a minute." She said evenly and hung up.

  
  


Goliath watched her, looked like she was thinking. She turned to him." Xanatos's jet was bombed."

  
  


He grow sunk low. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and said. " They are getting closer." 

There was no reaction on his part by this so she spoke again. "If they hit here during the day." She hinted her anxiety.

  
  


"If it is a war they want, we will be ready." He husky voice stated confidently.

  
  


Not being able to let the air sit on her tongue she blurted " I think you should leave here a few days." He sighed heavily, she came beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and explained herself further. "Not forever, you guys just don't need to be here if anything happens." It looked as if he were thinking about it. He was turned to the city looking ahead. " Look, I know how you feel about this place..." She begin lightly, but he showed no sign that he could hear her anymore.

" ignoring me only makes me talk louder." she half shouted and put her hand n her hips at his long forgotten rude ways of dealing with her. Old habits she thought they had worked through.

  
  


Still, he stood, silent.

  
  


" Did you miss something here?" She shouted angrily." Why are you fighting me on this I'm not the enemy here. Those human's that stabbed you in the back are dead and long gone. Stop throwing a thousand year ago in my face." Something in her voice change and made him turn and look at her, she was still half shouting but her face had fallen. " This is the twentieth century, there isn't going to be a war, the Quarrymen have the man power to erase you off the face of the earth. I'm all you got now, I'm your only friend here." She pointed her finger in her to her chest, throw her hands up. "Whatever!" She sighed and walked out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She rushed out passing the others. They quietly looked around at each other nervously. Hudson emerged from the back room, with his good eye he looked at Goliath, who was now standing the door way, then walked outside. Goliath followed.

  
  


" She is a kindred spirt if ever one." Hudson commented

  
  


Goliath sighed reluctantly. "The last time I deserted Wyvern, everything was lost."

  
  


"You know lass," Hudson begin. "Our past, although grave, should make us stronger." He walked over to Goliath, put both hands on his shoulders and turned him around. " You haven't lost everything. He said turning him to look into the corridor at the two gargoyles crowded around Lexington being taught something or other on the computer. Bronx trotted out on the balcony to where they stood.

  
  


"These old walls do not make us a clan. There are only memories here to protect, we do not need these stones to remember the old days." He advised walking away. " Her head is as hard as your's." 

  
  


Goliath watched him walk away, contemplating the last several minutes. His gaze rest on the others inside, his hand settling on Bronx's back. With a soft sigh he mounted the edge of the balcony. Bronx whimpered a protest.

  
  


"Stay here." Goliath said sympathetically. " Apologizes need no witnesses."

  
  


Now over the city lights in the clouds he navigated his way to where she may have gone, which by the phone call seems to be at work. A moment further and he slowed coming up to the precinct. On the side of the building, he saw a figure. four months and two days and his mind decides to play cruel tricks.

  
  


Red long hair, tall lean pale blue body, and the flutter of....wings? He blinked hard focused, it took no time to his mind to register her. Any detail left out was replaced from his memory. He flew forward and down. As low to the ground she was, she should have landed. The almost empty parking lot was spotted with the street lights soft yellow glow. He touched down slowly, looked forward and back..

  
  


She was gone, dead to world so long ago. He mourned, even set in stone, he felt the lost, saddens, regret. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and sharp pain ran through his body from the back of his neck. He turned around, as his vison begin to blur, his legs buckled and he hit the ground. Before his world faded to darkness he saw her.

  
  


" Bring the van."A hardened tone said, contradicting her sweet voice he remembered, that of his angel of the night.

  
  


*******Hope you like! Review plz******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I'm Falling

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

  


Chp 6

  


Catch Me, I'm Falling

______________________________________________________________________________

  


HEY! I don't own them but Polinic, Kam and any other not Disney character.

  


My God parent owned the West Mile Deli in Stamford, right down the street form where I lived. It was my second home and Bill and Lisa made me feel so loved for many years when I was little. Sadly, we moved years ago and I have lost contact with them, I went back to Stamford and found out they sold the deli but the new owners burned it to the ground for the insurance money.

______________________________________________________________________________

The private office of David Xanatos could be mistaken as empty on this afternoon. Owen silently walked in and shut the door behind him. Sitting in his chair behind the desk, his hand at his chin. He looked up. Owen shook his head a negative.

  


" What time did he leave last night?" David asked.

  


" Around 8 o'clock."

  


"And you checked Maza's apartment."

  


Owen gave an affirmative nod. David stood up and crossed the space to where Owen was standing, looked at his watch.

  


" Let her have her lunch break." He said, pulled the door open and left..

______________________________________________________________________________

Elisa walked through the station clenching " West Mile Deli" bags. Co-workers flooded over to the refreshment table as she spilled the contents out. 

  


" Five chicken parmesan, Seven roast beef, Four turkey on wheat, the no mayo is marked." She yelled over the "thank you's", snatched her order off the table and begin peeling the paper away. 

  


Matt walked up to her with a mouth full of sandwich. " You're late. What took you so long?"

  


"Excuse me!" Elisa quipped. " What happened to your welcome for driving all over Stamford for and hour and a half."

  


Matt kneeled into the small refrigerator under the table and held up a Pepsi. " It took you three hours."

  


She reached for it while biting into her meal and mumbled "Bite me." With a smile

  


"You got a message." He smirked setting her drink on her desk and pointing to a little yellow sheet of paper. She read, slowly her brow sunk in and she grabbed the phone.

______________________________________________________________________________

Owen hung the phone up, precede down the hallway to the open nursery door. Little Alexander sat on the play matts in the center of the room laughing historically at the blinking lights on the play toy in front of him then turned to Owen and reached for him to be picked up. Owen did just that. 

  


"How would you like a performance before nap time?" He asked sweetly. Alexander started clapping his approval. Owen sat him down in his crib, walked over to the toy self and return with 3 small wooden elf dolls. A present from himself to little Alex for his first birthday, each the size of his hand and detailed by the best carvers in Nolova, Scotland ( at least that's what he told others). He sat the toys in front of Alex.

  


"Hold them up." Owen instructed.

  


The toddler, best his little hands could, held them up by an arm or leg or whatever seem to work so that they dangled freely in the air. Owen smiled and held his hands over Alex's.

  


"Little elves, trapped in wood,

The time has come..to do some good."

  


The dolls twitched with a crystal glow, fluttered awake and begin to dance and frolic around Alex's crib. Owen then turned and exited the room.

  


" How is my pride and joy?" Fox Xanatos purred, as she and David walking towards him.

  


"Soon to be asleep." Owen answered

  


She smiled and addressed her husband." I'll wait for you in the car." She said and walked away. 

  


"Let me know immediately if he is found."

  


"Of course." Owen answers

  


"Good." David said. " Fox and I shouldn't be long."

______________________________________________________________________________

Elisa grabbed the scroll like paper that was put down to her left and unrolled. "Maps?" She said disappointed and sent it to the floor with a grunt. " Kam, I need_ layouts_ of the building. I know how to get there."

  
  


"How do you even know this is the building?" Matt asked his frantic partner. He didn't even know what they were looking for but Elisa was sure it was in this building. 

  


" It's not on this purchase list." She held up the said list to make her point.

  


"That's because Miss. Destine sold out. City owns it now."

  


"Abandoned. Out of the way, it's perfect for not being found." She was sitting in front of her computer bringing up a picture of Destine standing next to a man named John Castaway, her newest investor. Castaway.......the name sound very familiar to her. She stared at the name a second until it hit her. She had seen that name on the release papers for Polinci. Her stomach tightened at the next thought "........Quarrymen." Polinci's voice screaming irately about "demons" "abominations" and "death" rolled around with the flash of metal sledgehammers appearing, by the dozens in the crowd around him. Kam walked back over to the desk holding the print out.

  


Kam held it out. "This should be it."

  


Elisa snatched it away and spread it out between she and Matt. " Ok, There is a service elevator leading from 1st floor to roof. A fire escape, the place is 8 stories high, lots of windows." He read out.

  
  


"Matt. I gotta go." She blurted quickly getting into her jacket. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The well dressed John Castaway stood in th corner with his hands in his pocket and a very unamused look on his face. He watched his quick tempered partner's eye's glow red as she stared at him from across the room. The male gargoyle she wanted slumped in the corner, with bruises and cuts fashioning his upper body. When the gargoyle awoke, Polinci and a friend took it in their own account to have a little fun, as they called it, until the sedatives kicked in.

  


" Demona, You should have been more clear about what you wanted tonight." He cooly reassure.

  


This only made her growl. " What words did I speak to imply I wanted an audience for this." She pointed to the sheet covered mirror. " Idiot!"

  


John sighed already spent about the subject and moved towards the door.

  


"Where are you going?" She hissed

  


" You want an empty house Dear, I'm going to send the kids out to play." With that he walked out. Demona blood boiled at the sarcasm, she buried her hands into her hair and turned to the slumbering beast chained to the wall. The sounds of his drug induced sleep filled her ears and heart with ancient emotions of love. He hadn't changed at all. Every inch was just as she remembered about him. 

  


" I see what a thousand years of beauty sleep can do for the ones compaction."

  


Now kneeling in front of him, with her hand stroking his chin lightly. Demona stood and walked back over to the mirror removed the sheet with a swift tug and moved behind the small table center the room.

  


She journeyed across oceans for him and follow him to the ends of time, which was exactly what she was going to do. The spell would carry her and Goliath back to when they could sore the nights skies without worry. They would wake up at sunset in the old Castle Wyvern when it's home was Scotland, with their rockery family alive and well. If would be as if that night the humans betrayed her never happened, at least once she erased his memory it would.

  


Castaway entered the room. " We have to leave. NOW."

  


"What?"

  


Castaway snatched the book from the table and nervously looked around. " The rest of the clan are on there way, Polinic is going to use him," He pointed to Goliath. " to bait the others, we have to go."

  


"Damn you!" She raged. " I need 20 minutes."

  


" They'll be here in 5. We are leaving or I go back on my deal." He threatened.

  


Demona walked over to Goliaths, knelled over him. "Soon enough, my love."

______________________________________________________________________________

Hudson stretched his old wings and leaped down from his ledge. "Goliath didn't come back."

  


Brooklyn followed Hudson 's eyes up to an empty parapet above them and sighed heavily.

" Spread out." He ordered. " Search hard he may..."

  


" Wait!" Lexington called from inside. The other quickly followed his voice to the inside. " Elisa e-mailed me. It's a address."

  
  


Broadway peered at the screen, "That could be anywhere." 

  


" I can find it, give me a second." Lexington said already pulling information from the keyboard. Brooklyn watched the speed on Lex's talons with admiration " Nice." he complemented, Lex looked over his shoulder with a " I know" smile. A map of the city opened up before their eyes .

  


Now outside they all mounted the stone edge. "Broadway," Brooklyn asked "Which way is south from here?"

  


"Umm....." The husky gargoyle collaborated with the moon in nights sky a second, "that way."

  


Brooklyn spread his wings. "Let's go. Elisa is waiting."

______________________________________________________________________________

From across the river bed , where she parked, Elisa could see the streams of car lights filing into the large empty lot in front of the supposedly _abandoned_ fish packing warehouse and the herds of people going into it. A strong gust hit her back, she turn to find her clan walking towards her

  


She smiled proudly. "I knew you could do it."

  


Brooklyn capped his shadowed red wings and stopped next to her. "Is he in there?" He asked anxiously

  


"I hope not." Elisa answered honestly. " The place is packed"

  


Hudson quipped uneasily. "Quarrymen." Making Brooklyn's hands fist under his wings when Elisa confirmed only with a nod.

  


"We need to get to the roof." She pointed. Broadway got a good grip onto Bronx and took flight and followed Lex. Elisa climbed onto Brooklyn. They and Hudson came up the rear, coasting over the black waters reflection on the moon.

  


Once on the top of the building, She walked over to a large rusted hatch, Brooklyn pried it open for them all to look down. The unsettling scent of salty fish floated from the walls. 

  


Elisa turned and lowered herself onto the gritty metal ladder attacked to the side of the shaft. "This goes down through the building."

  


The second in command addressed the clan."Alright." he sighed "I'll go with Elisa, she'll need help with Goliath. You three stay together, move quickly and quietly."

  


Bronx was being left to guard their entrance/exit. They steadily climbed down into the _lions den_. Two thoughts raced through her head now. Was it right to call the others here? If anything went wrong and...... and what condition would Goliath be in?

She had be reassuring herself that it took only a days sleep for Brooklyn's wounds to heal, and gargoyles are strong, Goliath is strong, he'll be fine.

  


Her feet touched the top of the elevator with a soft thud and she carefully made her way around the cables to the emergency trap door, With a few hard kicks it broke open and hit the floor.

  


They came out into empty dark hallway, with distant sounds of the meeting being held on ground floor. The cheers and applauds echoed just how packed the room was, it made her swallow the lump of adrenalin in her troat.

  


"You go that way, we'll go this way." She whispered. She and Brooklyn broke right, the others, left.

  


The hallway wasn't very long, but wide with doors on both sides. It took a few minutes for the three gargoyles to look each room over for any signs. Lexington can out of the empty room and shut the door.

  


"Hudson? Broadway?" he whispered 

  


"In here lass."

  


Lexington followed the call to the last room at the end of the hall. The room was massive, rustled shut off levers on the left wall, broken old desk scattered about . Hudson and Broadway stood on the far end looking out the half windowed wall into the pity of the factory where the Quarrymen were gathered.

  


"I can't hear them. They may say where they have Goliath." said Broadway. Lexington looked to his right at the door marked "Catwalk." He moved to it, quietly turned the knob and swung it open. The only think up here with them were the building's support beams but the voices traveled clearly.

  


Elisa and Brooklyn walked quietly down the hallway, he veered off to another door while she opened one on the other side. By the looks of it she just entered a sort of packing room. A large conveyer belt ran down the center of the room into a small square window cut out of the far left wall. She slowly walk further into the room, stepping on discarded trash. She got up on the machine to peer into the window.

  


"Goliath?" She half whispered. The figure beyond the window slightly moved, Elisa crawled the conveyer belt, pulled herself over a small left and dropped into the room. She stayed down only long enough see that no one else was there. 

  


"Brooklyn!" She yelled, as she got up and walked over to Goliath. The shackles around his wrist had redden the skin around them, his wings lay to his back lifeless as he did. She got down on both knee's in front of him, cupped his face and brought it up to hers. She recognized the bruises all over his body as the Quarrymen's hammer blows. The cuts littering his face were small, but did little to subdue the guilt building inside her. The door in the corner, behind her cracked open.

  


"Elisa?" 

  


She turned to Brooklyn, " Help me." The few tears running down her cheek betrayed her "in control" tone.

  


" Is he?" He asked hesitantly.

  


She ran a hand across her face to get rid of the tears. "No." She stood up and took a step back. 

"Catch him." She ordered pulling her gun. Brooklyn got a hold around Goliath and braced himself for the weight. Elisa aimed at the point where the chain met the wall and fired twice, clipping them both.

______________________________________________________________________________

Matt lay inside the shadows of the his car. Looking over the steering wheel at the groups of men and women being greeted by Polinic as they entered the warehouse.

  


He followed his partner down to the river, and in the split second he turned his head she was gone. She wasn't answering her radio and if she was inside anywhere he couldn't blow her cover by contacting her. The last of the members entered and the doors were shut. Matt stepped out of the car, shed himself of his trench coat. Grabbed his radio.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


"WE ARE THIS WORLDS ONLY HOPE!" Polinic yelled to the sea of blue clad followers. 

"IT IS OUR DUTY TO CLEANSE THIS PLANET OF..."

  


From above their heads, Hudson, Lex, and Broadway listened to the insults being thrown. Broadway shifted his weight to the other leg and let out a low growl. " I'd like to show this guy just how much of a threat I can be."

  


"Quiet." Hudson told the hot headed youngster. 

  


Broadway swiftly stood up. " He just makes me so angry!" His wing flared with the last word, accidentally knocking Lexington over the railing. 

  


Polinci cut his sentence short when a loud yell and a big yellowish object landed about five feet away from him. The crowd erupted, some begin to scatter and leave thinking it was a raid. Polinic waved the dust away and walked towards what hit the ground. Lexington slowly rose to his feet, Polinic raised his hammer and swung, Lexington's eyes lite white and he grabbed the hammer, jerked it away and across the room. Polinci swung at the gargoyle with his fist, Lexington spun around whipping him off his feet with his tail. 

  


Lexington turned around to see two more Quarrymen running for him and braced himself for a fight. To his relief Broadway crashed in, on top of them.

  


"Hurry up." He yelled pointing to a support beam behind them. Both the gargoyles ran over to it , dug their talons into the steel and started climbing.

  


"Aaron, Gerald." Polinic yelled at the fallen members, the tall blonde and the bald Quarrymen stood up and raced up the stairs to the top floors. Polinic got up, started looking for his weapon.

  


Matt pushed past the crowds of people coming his way and into the warehouse, among the chaos he spotted Polinic stand at the base of stair case. 

  


Polinci reached over the railing for his hammer. 

  


"Freeze." 

  


Matt stood behind him, gun drawn and aimed.

  


" Your that chick cop's partner." He smirked. " You wouldn't shot a man in the back."

  


Polinic quicky reached for his hammer and pushed a hidden button. Matt's gun jumped from his hands to the end of the hammer. 

  


" New models are magnetized." He informed pulling Matt's weapon from the hammer and started to fire. Matt dove out the way of the shots, once it quieted down he looked around the corner to find Polinic gone and the warehouse empty. He got up and ran towards the stairs.

  
  
  


Goliath moan deeply as Elisa and Brooklyn carried him steadily down the hall. " I think he's waking up." Brooklyn said.

  


Elisa looked into his face, his closed eyes were fighting to open as his breath got stronger. They were quickly making their way back up the hall, Goliath's head swayed back on it's own. 

  


"Set him down a sec?" Elisa asked. They back him up to the wall and let him go easy. Goliath's hand rose to his head.

  


"Hey big guy." Elisa smiled. "How you feeling?"

  


Lex slowed to a stop coming up to the elevator when he saw the others kneeling in front of "Goliath! You found him" He said.

  


Brooklyn looked behind him to Hudson and Broadway. " We got company."

  


Elisa jumped up and moved past them. She draw her gun, bring both men to stop. Gerald eagerly squeezed the sliver clad handle of his hammer.

  


"Get him into the elevator." She said calmly. Lex pulled the gate up, Broadway, and Hudson steered the drowsy Goliath inside, followed by the others.

  


"Hey man!" Aaron sneered. " She's helping those things."

  


Gerald locked and loaded, the electric charge surged through the hammer. " Maybe she needs the sense knocked back into her."

  


Polinic emerged from the dark hall behind them all. " She's a lost cause, my friend." He quipped. " Her kind just needs to be_ put down_." 

  


Out the corner of her eye, She could see them all get in, She slowly backed her way to them, still aiming at the idiots in front of them. Lexington pulled the gate down and the lever ,putting the elevator in motion. She stood in position watching the smug smile on his face until it disappeared.

  


"You two wait here catch it back up." He ordered. "I'll cut them off."

  


Goliath was slowly coming around, The other still helping him stand. Elisa put her gun away, palmed the his chin and lifted his head up. " Goliath you gotta fly when we get up there, so wake up."

  


Brooklyn jumped up through the latch, Elisa pulled Goliath under the square opening. 

" Lets go!" she encouraged, as the other lifted him, best they could, to Brooklyn. Elisa was second to last to be pulled up.

  


" Stop it here, Lex." Brooklyn called.

  


He did so and climbed up. Elisa now stood, with Bronx on the roof reaching down into the emergency latch. Goliath reached, being pushed up, for her. 

  


"Nice to see you again." She mused looking into his face. A low comfortable growl was what she got for respond. She would have laughed if this wasn't so serious. She'd feel much better if he flexed his wings fully.

  


Polinic crept out of the window onto the weak fire escape and climb up ti the ladder reaching the roof. He crept low over behind a power generator. Looked out. The lady cop was standing next to the leader as the others climbed up. He pulled the other cops gun from the waist of his pants.

  
  


Goliath took a deep breath. " Bronx. Please." He said to the gargoyle licking at his hand.

Elisa walked over the edge looked down, then reached back and took Goliaths hand in hers.

" You first."

  


"ELISA!"

  


At the scream of her name she turned around, to see Matt climbing up a side ladder desperately trying to get to her. "Matt?" She questioned. He had this weird look on his face. There was a loud pop, Something slammed into her left shoulder, in a split second she realized she was just shot but the force of the bullet forced her back a few steps, She fought to hold her grip on Goliath's hand, she hit the ledge of the building and fall over.

  


"No!" Goliath growled and dove over the edge after her.

  


The freezing air slammed into her back at the speed of her fall. Flashes of her mom holding a baby Beth, and Derek shoving graduation cake in her face, a little gray kitten being pulled from a cardboard box marked "Free"...........and Goliath reaching for her.

  


She forced her arms up to him. Goliath catch her wrist and jerked her body into his grasp, spread his wings to slow them both down. His landing was hard onto the dirt river bank, but he managed to stay on his feet.

  


Polinic turned around in a attempt to run, Matt blocked his way down so he turned to go the other way but slammed into what felt like concrete. Hudson reached down yanked the human up by the shirt collar, ripped the gun from his hand and crushed it. Matt watched the monster slam him into generator knocking him out cold. Hudson stared at Matt a second, who slowly side stepped his way past the group of....things and looked over the edge to his and other....thing looking ov his partner. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

  


"He got her!" Lexington cheered making Matt jump. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, never taking his eyes off the creatures before him. 

  


" This is officer Bluestone, with 23th, I have an officer down at 1610 River Side medical assistance needed asap."

  
  
  


***** I'm really proud of Chapter 9 coming up. so please read on I think you would like. I need a beta so e-mail me at leogirlwf@hotmail.com if you want the job*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Concrete Angles

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

  


Chp 8

  
  


Concrete Angles

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Sorry it took me so long. I had this chapter done but lost it and had to rewrite. Hope you like it.

  


Thanks to for all the reviews. Glad to see someone out there has a little entertainment. 

  


The words that are italic are background voices.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

It smelled like a hospital, she didn't even have to open her eyes to know where she was. The crisp feel of the sheet under her was evidence enough. The window was open, She could clearly hear Manhattan's busy city serenade and was graced with a light breeze across her bare arms. Matt stood casually at the window, his hands in his pockets. Elisa's head rolled left, making Beth take notice that her sister had awaken. 

  


"Hey you." She smiled. Beth seated herself on the edge of the bed. Elisa cleared her troat, "Hey" she answered wearily. "How did you get....?"

  


"Matt picked me up this morning." Beth pointed to where he was. Elisa turned to her partner coming to her bed side.

  


Beth placed a kiss on Elisa's forehead and got up. "I'm going to call mom and dad before they have a heart attack."

  


The door shut behind her. Elisa lazily held up her hand to take Matt's. " Welcome back." He said with a light squeeze.

  


She smiled, rubbing at her throat. "Something to drink?" she entreated. With a few grunts, Matt helped her to sit up then reached behind him to the little plastic pitcher and poured water into a cup. Elisa gladly drank up.

  


"Can you move down some more?" Matt asked, "Take a look out that window." With the cup still at her mouth she scooted down the length of the bed a bit. Looking over the rim of the cloudy plastic cup, outside to the buildings and bright blue skies. After her eyes adjusted, they set on the two very menacing posed gargoyles frozen on top. 

  


Brooklyn and Broadway. Her mind clicked in with the memories of what happened. She slowly set the cup aside and looked down to her well-bandaged shoulder. Elisa looked up to Matt. "I....I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all." She explained.

  


Matt sank into the chair next to the bed. "You could have said something. I might have not believed you but at least you told me." He said a little disappointed. "I watched one of those things...."

  


"Gargoyles." Elisa quickly corrected. " Their gargoyles."

  


" A gargoyle......" He repeated with skeptic eyes. "Jump off a roof and save you. The rest of them hit the ground and swarm around you I didn't know if they were going to eat you or what?" He argued and pointed out the window.

  


"Don't be so dramatic." She laughed, making herself dizzy.

  


"When I got down there, the little one was trying to stop the bleeding." He ranted.

  


"Lex." She said more to herself 

  


"They have names?" He snorted a " Of course they do," way and continued "The big one that caught you,"

  


"Goliath!" She half shouted. "Was he ok? Did anyone else see them?"

  


" No, I was giving you CPR." He tossed his hands in the air and went back over to the window. "They had to drag him away. He did not want to leave you." He told her "as a matter of fact."

  


Maybe it was the pain killers or the drowsiness, she didn't know why but a heavy warmth surrounded her. She lay back on the bed with a hard sigh.

  


She turned in his direction. "They talk to you?"

  


He recalled. " I think they were too shocked."

  


Her hands flew up to cover her face, but did a poor job of muffling her aggravated huff. Matt starred at the two plotted on the building. "Elisa, How long have they been here in New York?"

  


"About 4 months I guess."

  


He looked away from the window toward her. She felt the hesitation and opened her eyes. "Out with it." She said.

  


He walked over to where his coat lay and pulled out a folder, set it in her lap and went back to the window. She reached down, opened it. Graphic autopsy photos slide down onto the bed sheet. It took only a second for her to get his point. " Matt, They had nothing to do with the Rodriguez case."

  


" They're aggressive animals, with teeth and claws."

  
  


"They're just as much "animal" as you and me."

  


The door opens for Beth to come in. Elisa quickly gathered the photos and stuffed them in the file. She reached over and handed them back to Matt. " That lead is way off, Partner." She added.

  


Beth smirked at both of them. " Not even 30 minutes awake and you're working."

  


"You know me." Elisa smiled. " Mom and Dad coming?"

  


"They'll be here tomorrow." Beth reached behind her and handed Matt his coat. "Nurse said you have to leave now."

  


"Yeah yeah." Matt said moving toward Elisa. He got a quick hug then walked over to Beth.

" Family members only." He answered. Beth took a step closer to Matt before hanging his coat over. They looked at each other a second longer then needed before smiling and she moved to let him leave. The door shut and Beth took her seat in the chair next to the bed.

  


" Elisa?" Beth asked. " Did he tell you I'm coming up and spending the next weekend with him?"

  


She got no answer and turned to see Elisa fast asleep.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

Cagney sat at the door, tall twitching as the third door lock click open. Elisa slowly walked in followed by Beth. Elisa reached down and picked him up with her good arm. " Hey baby boy." She was greeted with happy purring and snuggles.

  


Beth dropped the few bags down, flipped the lights on. " Oh, you finished?" She remarked about the apartment. Elisa let Cagney go and begin unstrapping the harness around her arm. " Yeah didn't take long." Beth walked around surveying her sisters home.

  


It had taken Elisa awhile to get her own address. After losing her brother, their parents held onto the both of them so tightly, they couldn't cause any more hurt by leaving. A shelf coming out from the wall held pictures, nics and such. The last family picture they all took together sat in front of her. No one had the heart or want to take one for last Christmas. The thought of looking at a picture without Derek standing tall behind them was too much of a reminder.

  
  


Elisa rummaged through her things for her hair brush. She stood up running it in her hair, turned around to see Beth holding the picture and walked over to her. "He would be so mad at me." Elisa smiled. Beth laughed as sniffled back tears.

  


"Whenever I did something stupid that got me in trouble I would pray that Mom or Dad would yell at me and not him. He was so protective."

  


"Yeah." Elisa agreed. " Thanks for staying with me."

  


" Anything to stop Mom from embarrassing me in front of Matt." Beth put the picture back and walked over into the kitchen. Elisa walked aver to her answering machine pushed the play button. The feminine electronic voice spoke.

  
  


Tuesday. 12:10 am...(beep)...... "This is Monica with AT&T I'll call back at a later date."

Sunday. 6:00pm...(beep)...... "Hey baby, It mom. Just wanted to make sure you got home ok, call me back."

  


Sunday. 6:17pm...(beep)..... "It's mom again. Just wanted to see if you and your sister made it home yet. Call me."

  
  


Sunday. 6: 30pm.....(beep)..... "Beth, Elisa call me back.

Sunday 6:40pm....(beep)....."Elisa....."

  


Elisa pressed the next button, fast forwarding the next 3 messages from her mom.

  


Sunday 8:10pm....(beep)...... "Speak now?" _"Yes" _ " Ahh, 

Elisa,......" _"Say who you are, what you want, anything." _

  


Elisa smiled so wide her face hurt. It was Lexington instructing Goliath on how to leave a message on the machine. A low temperamental growl rang out before the phone hung up.

  


Beth stood in the kitchen filling the kettle. " Who was that?"

  


Elisa picked up the phone. "I'm calling Mom back."

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Elisa knocked solemnly on the captain's door. She stepped inside and shut the chaos of ringing phones, voices and yells out in the hall. Captain Chazes motioned her to have as seat, as she looked over Elisa's file.

  


"Maza. It's great to see you up and about but you don't have to be here for another two days." 

  


Elisa laced her fingers and rest her hands on her lap. " Well, Captain the fear of boredom and the paper work stacking up got me out of bed and here." She humored.

  


Chavez smirked. " Your sister left today I hear." She said, closed the folder and handed it over. 

  


" I'm a big girl Captain, I can manage." 

  


Chavez sat back in her large leather chair with a quaint smile that turned into a soft laugh.

"Go home Maza." Before she could start with the back talk Chavez pointed at the door.

  


"I'll see you in two days."

  
  


****************Read on and plz review.*************

  
  
  
  



	9. The Promise

Die Today, Live Tomorrow

  


Chp 9

  


The Promise

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

I am so proud of this chapter I couldn't have had it come out better. It was the first chapter I wrote and just made the fic around it. Please give feedback!

  


I be pimpin': New Batman Beyond fic posted. The Apple from the Tree. Look it over.

  


Your reviews are so great and helpful. Thank you!

________________________________________________________________________________

_A building top, she stands, her hand in the large talon of a Golaith. Behind them other gargoyles followed. Matt, her friend, is screaming something. _

  


_A nosie.....?a gun shot. _

  


_ She flinches. Her hand falls from the gargoyle's talon. The gargoyle reaches, she falls_._ The air is freezing, she doesn't scream, she can't she only feels what the other's faces show._

_Fear._

_******************************************************************************_

  


Elisa's eyes flew open. She quickly sat up in her bed. Alone, she was alone in bed. It was a dream......... no, a memory. She saw shadows from the open skylight windows the moon light cast on her apartment. She looked down at the tangled sheets. They were sticky, Her boxer shorts and sports bra she was sticky, with her sweat. She felt a hurtful tingle. The taped bandage on the back had come off, leaving her wounds at the mercy of the air and her sweat. She pushed the sheets from her legs and stood. Walking down the short hallway to her bathroom. She flipped the light switch and blinked the pain of the light away. Standing in front of the mirror, she looked blankly at her reflection in it, for a split second. 

  


Elisa watched the small jump of her pulse under the skin of her neck. She removed her soaked bra and old bandage in the front. She told herself to calm down. With a deep breath she turned the cold water handle and dipped her head down. She splash her face then her wet hands rubbed the back of her neck and throw her already damp hair, smoothing it all to one side. She came up, licking the water from her lips and reached over the rack above the toilet for a blue NYPD embroidered towel. Along with other cop marked items in a black duffelbag, she received that towel her first day out of training school.

  


Her first day on the beat she used it to wipe away spit from her first booked arrest. It held bloody knuckles from a fight won, with a punching bag after her boyfriend lost the fight with her job. Relationships are hard when you wear a badge. 5 years now. This blue dyed cloth had been there to soak up what she didn't.....couldn't let herself feel for fear of fear it's self. Of course, she gets scared but it's drowned out by years of experience and adrenaline. Scared, but never feared, fear lingers inside you, clouds your instinct, gets you and/or your partner killed. There was no room for the emotion.

  


She held the towel covering her face a moment longer, in some childish attempt to make the dream go away. She her hands fall taking the towel with it. She glanced at the reflection in the mirror and jump. Behind her stood Goliath, his expression confused at her reaction. It's been three weeks, she should be use to him by now. 

  


Elisa took a breath." DON"T.....do that!" She said relaxing herself.

  


Goliath confusion faded as he watched Elisa drape her arm over her exposed flesh and wet the end of her towel in the running water.

  


Watching her dab the skin around the wound. He spoke. "I'm sorry for my behavior towards you about pressing matters. I do understand your motives for helping my clan and I, Thank you."

  


Elisa stopped, momentarily they watched each other in the mirror. Elisa's gaze fell as it did so many times when she saw that look he regarded her with. 

  
  


" I'm sorry, too" She wet the towel and turned, now facing him but, looking over her shoulder to the mirror and reached around to clean the exit wound. "It may be hard for you to believe but, I care for the others safety, and the castle isn't safe."

  


Goliath watched her effort to reach the wound. 

  


" Please. Let me help." He offered stepping into the bathroom. Elisa thought it kind of him, she handed him the towel and turned around. With her hair falling over one shoulder and her arms wrapped around herself, Goliath gently dabbed the surface of her shoulder.

  


Elisa felt the tip of his talon softly trace the small circle, she watched his brow set as he examined the wound.

  


" Does it still hurt?" He ask her, Elisa thought, like he wanted to know where babies come from.

  


"Of course it does, I was shot." She answered

  


Goliath looked up from his concentration to her. " I.......forget how....... fragile your kind is."

  


" Fargile." she said, "That's a new one, most call it a weakness..........being human I mean. Everyone wants to live forever or bend steel. I just want to do my job without becoming a New York statistic."

  


Goliath handed her the wet towel. She lay it on the sink and grabbed the thick cotton rob from the hook to her right. She noticed Goliath's eyes fixed on the floor, she realized she had to drop her arms to pull the rob on. 

  


Protector and Gentleman, she smirked and sat on the edge of the sink. " Doctor say if the bullet hadn't went in at an angle, I would have died, drowned in my own blood or something tragic like that" she smiled. "The funny thing is, I can't remember it going in. I only remember imaging how the ground would feel when I hit it." she said solemnly.

  


Goliath eyes softened as he listen to her speak.

  


" My sister says I'm crazy or have nerves of steel for being calm while bullets are flying at me. I can tell her there's something more terrifying........." She let tears fall from her eyes at the memory of it all. "Shows what doctors know." Elisa snorted looking at him." You saved my life Goliath, not the angle. "

  


She looked down to the floor a bit ashamed at herself for crying. " I've never fallen before."

  


Goliath lifted her gaze to his with his talon. Elisa was a bit shocked that he closed the small distance between them to do so. 

  
  


" I will always be there to catch you." The sincerity in his eyes and vocie made the hair on the back of neck stand.

  


He wiped the falling tears away. She flew forward, embraced him in a hug, her arms tight around his neck. " Thank you." she whispered. Goliath was a bit whelmed about her actions before he realized he liked the feel of her against him. He slowly brought his muscled arms around her waist and back, and for the comfort he held her.

  


Elisa mind moved a thousand miles a minute. This was the first time he had been this close let alone touch her other then flying her around and when he saved her. She took it personal until she found out about the castle massacre. Because of her own reason, she understood his reasons of behavior towards her and other humans. She was thrown from her thoughts, his skin wasn't as she thought it would, more of a soft leather or something like it. He was warmer than she remembered. He nuzzled into her hair, she heard him inhale. 

  
  


From the kitchen, Bronx and Cagney were going for round two. Elisa slowly let go and took a step back. Goliath's words were cut off by a loud crash. Elisa stepped past him and ran into the war zone followed by Goliath.

  


In the kitchen, Cagney sat nibbling at his food bowl. The gray feline tentatively topped his meal to watch the two hundred pound "dog-goyle" sniff his way over to Cagney's water bowl located next to his food bowl at the end of kitchen. Deciding his personal space had been invaded, Cagney hissed before striking Bronx leaving four thin scratches. Bronx stubbled back a bit but regained his composer and charged at the cat who jumped to the kitchen counter followed by his chaser, sending a water glass to the floor.

  


Elisa walked around, into the kitchen in time to catch a frantic cat. Bronx, in his attempt to recover some dignity, leaped from the kitchen counter and flew towards the two. Elisa let out a scream and ducked down. Goliath stepped in front of her and caught Bronx before Elisa and Cagney could break his fall. Elisa walked over to her bed, set the cat down and turned to Bronx, growling aggravated until Goliath cast a look quieting the brooding breast.

  


Elisa laughed, causing a smile to appear on Goliaths face as well. She walked back to the kitchen as Bronx finally settle on the floor, his tung hanging from his mouth while his leader pet him. They watch Elisa clean the glass and water from the floor. She disposed the broken glass in the trash, turned to them with a shy smile. 

  


She pointed to the small scratch on Bronx's nose. "Round two, Cagney."

  
  


************* Thanks for reading!*************

  
  
  



End file.
